Such An Odd Child
by LilyHellsing
Summary: During a feast of the village, a woman begs Dracula to raise her child. Out of curiosity, he takes the girl. As she grows, she falls for Dracula. Ignorant to her feelings, he orders her to spy on VH & be his friend. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During one of Dracula's feasts of the village, a lady in her twenties begs him to take the child. Not to eat the baby girl of course, but to raise it and help it. Out of curiosity, he takes it and allows his brides to kill the mother. As the years pass, he trains the girl to fight and she learns many things about him. When Van Helsing comes along, she finds herself falling for Dracula. Ignorant to her feelings, he sends her to become friends with the hunter as a spy of some sort.

Story will be better than summary.

Disclaimer: VH ppl Not mine.

* * *

It was October 31st. There was silent chaos. The village was quiet. The moon above shined over the land. In four houses on the edge of town, people were begging for their lives. They managed to get the word 'please' out, which only amused the sadistic women. Their cackles were the exact opposite of their beauty. 

A man in black clothing watched over his brides, grinning as they ate. His pale skin shined brightly against the moonlight. His grin was cold as ice. He moved onto the next house which had awaked from the noise beforehand. But wait; the candles were on far longer than the other houses; they were on even before the four got there.

Strolling in as if he owned the place, the man looked around and spotted a woman bent over slightly, holding something in her arms. She looked up at the man with no fear, just desperation. Her long stringy gold hair covered her pale face and dark blue eyes. There were shadows under her eyes but it was obvious she had to be in her early twenties. If it weren't for the bruises covering her face, she would have been the definition of beauty.

"Please…" The woman whispered, falling to her knees before him. Hunger overtook the man and he would have devoured her neck if it weren't for the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. It was as though she was facing a kitten rather than the great Vladislaus Dracula. "Take my child. Raise her to be ignorant of this village. Please." Although her voice was weak, it held strong love in it.

At the mention of her child, he looked at her arms which were held out and saw a small body bundled in sheets. From the angle he stood he couldn't see much but he knew the child was sleeping. "Please don't harm her, help her. Make sure she doesn't know her real heritage, her real parents. Please raise her."

It was only out of pure curiosity did he take the baby from her arms. What was so special about her? What made her mother beg him to take her away from here? What was the child's name anyway? Before he could question the mother, his brides walked in with their fangs dripping blood. The mother looked up and gave a sleepy almost drunken smile; relief that her baby was safe. Dracula walked out of the house as his brides drank her blood.

As gentle as a vampire could be, he removed the blanket from the girls face and saw her eyes flutter open. He was taken back slightly by her appearance; orange eyes that shined brightly against the moonlight, dark orange hair, and what looked like three claw markings on her right cheek.

She saw Dracula and giggled, holding out her hand. Something silver caught his attention; it was a bracelet. "Akiko Kainda." The vampire read what was carved into it. It made no sense. The names meant Autumn Child…well that made sense because of her appearance but Kainda meant Hunter's Daughter. A cry from the human snapped him out of his thoughts.

The baby named Akiko was crying for attention. He hesitated, unsure what to do. He wasn't human so he couldn't feel emotions…or at least he hadn't in a long time. "What is that?" One of his brides asked.

"So adorable!" The second one cried out with a smile.

"Take care of this child as if it were your own, my brides." Dracula's voice was rich with confusion, his accent thicker than most times. They took the crying child and smiled at one other. "Such an odd child…" The third bride whispered.

* * *

Okay, I'll update if I get 5 reviews/fav. Stories/ story alerts. This is just a preview ish thing. The next chapter will involve the first seven years of Akiko's life with the brides and Dracula. 


	2. Chapter 2

To **Alexandra-** Actually Dracula tell Akiko that he's neither her father, nor the brides her mothers. She knows she's an orphan but that's all she knows. She hasn't the slightest clue about the village she came from.

To **A Reader**- Thankies for the review! I appreciate you pointing out the '5 review' stuff but if it pisses people off…It's their own problem lol.

To **Nick Carrooin**- Feel special for being the first person who reviewed! Lol. Thanks for pointing out the whole 'bridge' 'bride' typo, I fixed it.

To **Elwyndra**- Yeah, Akiko is Japanese. I was hoping for an Egyptian name that sounded mystical and meant fall but…yeah lol oh well.

* * *

The night after the attack, there was rage swarming through the village. The villagers heard rumors that a new born child had been taken and they assumed the vampire had kidnapped her. Although they were upset with it, they couldn't do a thing except bury the unnamed mother. The next three months made them all wonder what had happened since the vampire's didn't return. They were grateful, no doubt, but still they wondered if taking a child was their desire all along.

Because of the woman's request to Dracula, he made his brides promise never to return to that particular village. It made him wonder in the dead of night why the mother had asked such a thing. Sure the child would be an outcast because of her looks but why couldn't she return to the village she was born in? Perhaps the mother had done something to shame her bloodline.

No matter what the reason was Dracula had promised not to let the child know of the village. Those thoughts and questions left his mind as soon as they came. In fact, he had a difficult time remembering her name sometimes. The human child was nothing more than a piece of furniture as far as he was concerned. His brides cooed the girl like their own so at least she got some attention. When they would travel to feed, the nanny would come and take care of the child. He rarely saw the girl and when he did, it was only because her piercing shrieking cries echoed all the way to his room.

It was Halloween once again. The first year had gone by quickly for the famous vampire, who now sat alone in a library. His brides were feasting and taunting a distant village. The nanny had been…fired a few weeks back. It was peacefully quiet in his castle, which was as rare as a blue moon.

That silence didn't last long. Around midnight, the cries of a lonely baby echoed and found its way to Dracula. With a sneer, he felt his anger boil while walking to the room she occupied. When he appeared next to her pillow covered bed, she stopped crying. Just like a year before, she looked up at him and smiled.

Her orange eyes seemed to shine even brighter than a year ago, her dark orange hair had turned slightly red and reached past her ears. What intrigued his curiosity were the scars on her right cheek. They were like claws of an animal. What if the mother and her had escaped from a wolf…or a werewolf.

Dracula shook the thoughts out of his head and watched the child reach up towards him with a giggle. Carefully, almost in a hesitant manner, he picked up the girl and grinned when she tugged on his hair. The bracelet she wore that identified her had been hidden until the time was right. "Akiko…" His accent made the name sound so foreign. She laughed and tugged his hair again as if congratulating him for remembering who she was. For remembering she was important, alive, and human.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

Akiko was now five years old. She could walk, run, talk, and even fight a little. Well, actually, she could hide rather than fight. Living in a huge castle was the perfect place to play hide and seek.

Because she didn't know she lived with vampires, they had to be careful about their feedings and absences. But just because she didn't realize that didn't mean she was dumb. Akiko noted the strange glances between the four adults but never said anything. Also, she was very gifted at reading and writing. The brides seemed to think she needed to focus on her looks more than her smarts but Dracula was…impressed.

She was raised like a vampire; sleeping in the day and roaming at night. It was a rare delicacy that she had any fruits or vegetables, only meat and bread. Despite her young age, the brides dressed her up like a dark princess.

Through the years, her dark orange hair had grown to her waist. Her orange eyes were as bright as a sunset. Her pale skin was actually a golden glow. In all honesty, she was the exact opposite of the dark vampires…she was an autumn angel.

Dracula had noted that through the days and months that passed, the claw like markings stayed bold and strong. It made him wonder what had happened to her…He remembered the mothers face clearly. The blue bruise on her pale face was as bright as her blue eyes. Her gold hair covered it slightly, giving her a very demented appearance. Even now after five years he could hear her voice begging him to take care of Akiko.

It was at least five in the morning when he returned from a solitary flight. When he landed on the window sill and changed back to his normal self, he could hear the heartbeat of a human only a few yards away. "Yes, little one?" He questioned while watching her through the darkness, wondering if she had seen his form.

The girls orange eyes shined in the darkness as she watched him. "Master Dracula, who are my real parents?" Her voice was soft like her mothers but so young. It was obvious by her calm heart beat that she hadn't seen his vampirism form.

Dracula tilted his head, his eyebrow raised. "What leads you to believe I'm not your father, little one?"

Akiko smiled and ran over to him, tugging at his hand. "Because I don't look like you. I don't look like any of the woman you married." He thought for a moment, a little surprised that she figured that out at such a young age.

Picking her up gently, he walked to her room and answered, "You are very smart, Akiko. When you were born, your mother asked me to take care of you."

"Why?" She yawned as they reached her bed.

"Because she was dying. You are too young to know what death is right now but in time you will. Your father wasn't there and your mother was dying. I told her I would raise you. What brought this up in the first place, child?" Dracula questioned as he pulled the blankets over her.

"I heard Marishka tell Verona something about eating a mother. What did she mean?"

Dracula froze and felt his rage rise. He had told his brides countless times not to speak of their food in front of the girl or even hint they drank blood! How dare she disobey him?! "Dracula? You look mad…" Akiko whispered, pulling the quilt to her nose. She had heard and seen him when he was angry…she knew to stay out of his way. A few nights ago in fact, she awoke to hear the brides crying in fear and his feet stomping. Actually, when he had stomped, it didn't sound like he was walking on the floor…even though it sounded odd to think.

"It is nothing, little one. Forget what they said. Sleep." He calmed himself quickly, a small grin on his face. The child relaxed and nodded, closing her bright orange eyes. The vampire stayed for a moment to watch over her, waiting till her breathing was slow and steady. With the knowledge that she slept peacefully, he turned on his heels to deal with Marishka.

* * *

Seven year old Akiko ran through the castle, giggling as she hid from her personal maid Mary. Although the maid was sixteen, she looked to be in her twenties. That was her secret she entrusted with Akiko; she had lied about her age to work for money and get away from her father. Sometimes, she told Akiko, she suspected that Dracula knew about her real age but didn't say anything.

Mary was her only connection to the outside world. She told her stories about her childhood, playing with others and climbing things. About walking into the market and smelling freshly baked bread. About eating the first apple of spring. Akiko envied her greatly.

"I'll find you, Autumn!" Mary's laughing voice echoed close by. Because she knew what the child's name meant, she called her by it instead of Akiko. It made her feel special.

Akiko snickered quietly and looked around for a room to hide in. Her eyes landed on the ceiling for a second and she had to take a double glance; was someone or something on there? Shaking her head, she ran into a room and closed it quietly, giggling. "She'll never find me!" Akiko whispered to herself while hiding in what looked like a slanted cushioned closet. (A/N: Anyone guess what it really is?)

The sound of footsteps came closer. She covered her mouth with her hand and opened the door a little to see the rest of the room. Where was she? It looked plain with an unused bed, a dresser, and a window. The bride's rooms were colorful in a dark way. This room was just plain…plain. Who lived here? There was no dust on the dresser from what she could tell and the closet was really cushioned. Was it even a closet?

The sound of the door creaking open got her attention, reminding her to close the wooden door she hid behind. The door closed a moment later. Was Mary in there? Had she left? Why was it so quiet?

Risking it, she stepped out and looked around as the moon began to rise. No one was in there. How could that be though? She didn't hear any footsteps leave the hall and the door closed…so where was the person who…

Something creaked above her. Her head tilted upwards with her mouth slightly agape. For a second, she could have sworn that someone was there again! Shaking her head, she yelped when a man cleared his throat behind her.

"Master Dracula!" She exclaimed, her heart pounding. "How'd you get there?!"

He had to chuckle inwardly. He had let her barely see him twice just to see her reaction. "This is my room. I walked. What are you doing in here, little one?"

Akiko looked around and blushed. "I didn't know. I was playing hide and seek. Have you seen…"

"Got you!" Mary exclaimed, picking up the child. Akiko jumped in surprise but laughed.

"That's not fair! You can't team up on me!" She giggled as she flew through the air in the hands of the twirling maid.

"What do you mean, Autumn? Oh my, sir, I am so sorry. I didn't realize she got in here and…Please forgive me." Mary's smile faltered as she put Akiko down to bow slightly. Dracula noted the orange child's confusion and the maid's fear. In fact, he was deciding whether to torment her for a moment or not. He knew she was Akiko's only friend and he knew about her age, about why she lied.

"Come on Mary, let's go walk in the forest!" Akiko broke the tense silence, tugging at the teen's hand.

"Akiko." Dracula caught her attention, his voice slightly cold. "I'll accompany you to the forest; I need to speak to you. Maid, ready my bride's dinner." With a disappointed yet worried face, Mary nodded and took off.

"Yes Dracula?" She smiled as they walked outside.

The wind was crisp and cool which made the leaves dance on the ground as the branches shivered. There were sounds and signs of little critters roaming near by but they all stayed away after sensing a strong aura. "Tell me child, have you been having nightmares?" He questioned with a casual tone. Even without looking at her, he knew she had winced at being caught.

"Yes Dracula…I've been dreaming that something was chasing me. I mean…I was running through this forest towards the castle but it kept getting smaller instead of bigger…like I was getting farther than closer. I turned and saw something with yellow eyes and fur claw me." Akiko kicked the dirt under her foot, embarrassed.

He studied the child for a moment. For a seven year old isolated from the world, she was mature and smart for her age. Were these dreams a problem she dealt with subconsciously? Or was it a vision? A vision of the future. "Akiko, if you awake with another nightmare, you may come to my room since you know where it is now." He stated then froze; why had he done that? Sure he cared for her but he never showed it.

"Really?!" She gasped, clapping her hands and looking up with hopeful eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Dracula!" She exclaimed and hugged his waist, a smile on her face.

* * *

Okay, this was just to establish the relationship between them so far. Next chapter, Mary and her will talk about the village when she is eight. The next day, she sneaks into a village (Not the one she was born in) and hears the tales of Dracula and his brides. Suspicious, she returns home but ignores the signs…until Dracula loses his temper with a servant. By the way; the thing she hid in was a coffin.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Akiko, you need to put your hair in a ponytail!" Marishka exclaimed, giving the bored child an infuriated look. "Honestly, what is the point of having such beauty if you don't do anything with it?!" Her hair had grown in the past year. Even her curiosity grew in the past year. Over half the time did the girl find herself lost in her own little world.

Standing proud at eight years old, Akiko had waist long orange hair, dark red lips, bright orange eyes, and the three scars that plagued her face grew a dark blue. She was a little taller than Dracula's waist, which made her feel very happy; he couldn't call her little one anymore! Although they both knew she'd never admit it, she loved when he called her that nickname but said aloud that she despised it.

"Why? It's not like there are any else here except the servants." She answered innocently, wincing when Verona violently started to brush the knots out of her hair.

Aleera sneered at the girl, "You foolish child, master Dracula is here! You must look decent in his presence, not unkempt like a common house mouse!" Akiko couldn't help but giggle at the last two words. Somehow she knew a house mouse would have more freedom than her.

Lately she had desired to go to the village near by. Mary had been telling tales about it and she knew the brides went there sometimes. For what, she didn't know. She wanted to see what other little girls were wearing, play games with the boys, and even buy things! But Dracula would never allow her…

"There!" Verona declared proudly at the new ponytail.

"…I don't like it." Akiko muttered, knowing no one would hear. The three women hurried her out of her room and into the dining room. Across the long table sat their master. "Evening Dracula!" She cried out with a smile on her face. Somehow when she walked into a room with him, she'd be amused by how….emotionless his face was and smiled. Actually she smiled to stop from giggling.

He greeted his brides with a small grin and looked at the eight year old as if she were a prey and he the predator. "Good evening Akiko." He greeted her with more than a grin but less than a smile. His gaze wasn't lustful, nor was it innocent…he just studied her closely.

This was one of the few times they ate together. Well, as Akiko noticed, they drank red wine while she ate. She always assumed they ate before or after her…why, she hadn't the faintest clue. Mary walked in and put a plate of warm bread and cheese. The orange haired child smiled and suddenly thought of something.

"Master Dracula, may I eat in the kitchen with Mary?! Please?" She clasped her hands together, begging him. Mary's eyes widened and she looked away at the ground, her hands wringing the ends of her apron.

Dracula studied both girls again. On these rare occasions that they would sit together, he'd usually listen to the girl babble on about random things. It was annoying at times but in a strange way, it was also very amusing. He'd miss that this time.

He was tempted to say no since the maid wasn't brave enough to meet his gaze, but the way Akiko's big bright eyes pleaded him… "Alright but only this once, little one."

She squealed and stood up, carrying her plate. "I'm not little!" She pouted as Mary dragged her away. The kitchen was almost as huge as the dining room! It was full of pots and pans, huge spoons and large knives, and the delicious aromas of warm food! Akiko loved how it always felt so warm, especially in the winter.

As she tore off a piece of her bread and munched on it, she asked, "Can you tell me more stories about your life in the village?"

Mary chuckled softly, wiping her hands off on a towel as she sat across the girl. "Hm…I'll tell you about the festivals, Autumn."

Akiko tilted her head, "What's a festival?"

"Well, it is meant to celebrate a holiday; usually a birthday of someone important, winning something, or even just for fun. It's a day when everyone makes the most delicious sweets, like cakes and cookies. The town's decorated with colorful paper twisted with another color. Sometimes there are horses, ponies, and other animals."

"What's a pony?" Akiko questioned with her mouth full of cheese.

Mary shook her head, smiling, "A pony is a smaller version of a horse and usually has white fur. It's beautiful. Anyway, at the festivals, there is music playing! Some songs are sad and slow while others are so upbeat that you want to dance to them! And there are even people singing! If I'm not mistaken, the Festival of Halloween is coming up soon."

As the maid took the now empty plate over to the sink, Akiko smiled, "When?"

"Tomorrow actually; Hallow's eve."

"I want to go!" The eight year old blurted out, clapping her hands.

Mary froze and turned on her heels, her eyes huge, "Akiko…" She only used her real name when she was serious. "Promise me you won't go into that village. Dracula would kil- fire me if he found out I was the one who told you about the village!"

Akiko hesitated, thinking long and hard. She wanted to go to the festival so bad, it was probably her only chance to see other humans her age and hear music. Dracula once sang to her when she was younger, but that was all she ever heard. She wanted to go buy sweets and pretty cloth, go dance and see the ponies and horses. This was probably her only chance!

Crossing her fingers behind her back, she nodded with a straight face, "I won't go, I promise." Mary nodded and smiled. As she washed the dishes, Akiko figured she'd leave early in the morning since the brides and their master weren't up yet.

* * *

The dawn was just peaking over the tree covered mountains, bathing it in sunlight. Akiko stood outside and inhaled the morning air. The grass around her, what little wasn't covered in leaves, glittered with dew. The first songs of birds near by echoed.

This was the first time she had ever been awake this early.

With a bag of gold tied to her hip, she skipped towards the village, following an unused path. That's strange, she thought. Wouldn't the brides and Dracula use it to go to town? Shaking her head, she hummed a song as she traveled.

A few hours passed until she stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right. There was something watching her…but what? Sighing, she shook her head and kept walking. Within a few minutes, she found out what was watching and stalking her.

* * *

Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

There was deep breathing, heavy panting actually, behind her. The presence she felt was definitely not human! Akiko exhaled shakily and turned to look behind her. Even though the sun shined brightly through the heavy trees, she could still see the creature before her.

A werewolf stood tall, its gaze lingering on her with a hungry gleam to it. It looked like it was smiling for the sharp razor like teeth that showed glittered in the sunlight. Drool escaped out of the side of its mouth, its chest rapidly moving up and down.

Akiko gasped and took a step back, not hesitating to turn and sprint away. Sadly the animal was quicker and tripped her, sending her flying into the ground. She turned on her back and held her up arms, shielding herself as much as she could. It raised its claw, its mouth open to bite her but then it stopped in mid motion.

It sniffed her, its gaze resting on the three abnormal scars on her cheek. It was like he was studying her, debating if she was worth eating or biting, or maybe even letting go. Akiko shook in fear as she tried to lay still. Something inside her shivered, as if something were trying to break out.

As if growing bored, the werewolf turned and ran off. Akiko stood and hugged herself, tears falling as she wished for Dracula's comfort. She couldn't tell him though, she couldn't tell anyone; she had to suffer her fear alone.

Why did it leave though? As she walked through the forest once more, sniffling, she wondered why it had suddenly stopped. No, it had stopped when he saw the scars on her cheek. Was there a connection? But that made no sense…unless her mother was involved with them somehow. Still, that made no sense.

No matter, she smiled anyway for she arrived in the village! No one looked twice at her, assuming she belonged to another family. She smiled even more at that, glad she wasn't an outcast. The village looked exactly like Mary had described it; color paper streamed around the place, animals, food, and children playing.

With what money she had, she bought a piece of fried dough smothered in white sugar powder with a big cup of sugary tea! A smile was pasted on her face as she ate quietly, watching and studying the others.

The outfits they wore were much plainer than hers but still pretty. Most of the girls, especially the older ones, wore long dresses that were one color, no silk or decorations. Thankfully she had decided to wear a plain red dress.

The boys wore simple pants and shirt. Akiko frowned at that, thinking they looked ugly. Dracula, the only male she knew in her life, always wore something classy and refined. The way his hair was pined up with the gold clip made him look…charming.

Later on, there were horses and other animals walking through the small road. There were colorful pieces of paper thrown in the air, people whistling and clapping and even cheering. Akiko laughed and clapped her hands.

There was music and laughter. The music was fast and upbeat, played by a flute and a violin. It sounded absolutely beautiful! Akiko danced by herself, closing her eyes and imagining someone dancing besides her. The ends of her dress danced along, making her look mystical…as if the spirit of Fall itself was there. Everyone clapped for her and then another song, a slow one played by a harp, came on.

There was only one thing that made her slightly sad; she wanted Dracula to see this with her. Speaking of, why had he never taken her here? He knew there were villages scattered near by, so why didn't he? Didn't he want her to be happy and have fun?

Akiko sighed and ignored her thoughts. Today was a day to have fun! In fact, since her birthday was tomorrow, she considered this as a gift to herself.

It had to be at least four in the afternoon when all sorts of aged children gathered around a stage. A man looking like a clown got on the stage and started telling tales. "There is one creature that is neither man nor animal. We fear him! He and his three wrenches spread their arms and sprout wings! Every few months, they attack here…They suck your blood, eat your body, and even steal children such as yourself! That's why you should always carry a silver cross and never leave home after dark!"

"Yeah right! That's just a story to get kids to behave! If it's true, what's the creature's name?!" An older, perhaps 14 years old, kid shouted from the back.

The clown man looked up with seriousness. "Vlad Dracula!"

Akiko gasped aloud, her hands covering her mouth as she stepped back. He couldn't be speaking of her master! Surely Dracula and the brides, the people who raised her and cared for her, wouldn't drink blood!

He explained what a vampire was, what one did and couldn't do and continued, "There are whispers of a human child living with him. No one knows how he got a hold of her but he and his women are training and raising her to be like them!"

Akiko felt tears in her eyes. This man had to be lying! Without speaking, she turned and ran off. Forgetting all about the festival, the colors, the clothes, the food, the animals, and the music, she ran. How was it possible? The more she thought of the past, the more sense it made.

Because her tears blurred her vision, she took the wrong turn and ended up in a different part of the forest. Sniffling, she tried desperately to find the castle before the sun went down. If Dracula knew she disobeyed him, would he drink her blood? No, she couldn't start thinking like that!

It took a while but she ended up running into the castle and slamming the doors just as the vampire awoke. Shaking, she choked down her sobs and wiped away her tears. She was terrified now. Last year when she thought she saw something on the ceiling, it had to be Dracula…She had seen and heard his anger, but perhaps he was restraining himself near her. Perhaps he's even more beastly without her around.

"Little one, you look horrible. Are you feeling well?" Speak of the winged devil.

Akiko looked up at the stairs and hesitated; she was acting completely calm and somewhat tired. How did she look horrible? "Yes Master Dracula, I was just running around outside."

He gave her a stern look as he walked towards her, "Akiko, I told you not to go outside alone. What were you doing there?" He noticed her heartbeat grew rapid the closer he stepped. Although she appeared quite peaceful, he knew something was wrong.

Shrugging, she looked down and willed herself not to shake or shiver. "I'm sorry Master, I just wanted to feel the crisp air."

Dracula studied her closely. Even though she seemed tired, her heartbeat was racing faster than he ever remembered. To test his theory, he took a step closer and noted that her heart jumped. "…Go get breakfast, girl." He ordered in a semi-gentle tone, watching her do everything but sprint away. There was something wrong with her…but what? Perhaps the Brides would find out.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet. Akiko sat at a window sill, staring into the starry night. It was her birthday. They didn't notice so far, but if they did they certainly didn't mention it or let it show. With the new knowledge thrusted upon her, she didn't mind the solitude for once. She couldn't even talk to Mary about it or she'd know she had broken her promise!

Mary knew Dracula and the brides were vampires. That's why she was so terrified about her job, her age, and even how she made her swear not to go to the festival. That also explained the books on myths and legends, on scary stuff, she brought for her once. Dracula found out and got mad.

Part of her was mad at Mary for never telling her, even though she tried. But she knew it was her own fault for breaking her promise and seeing the beautiful festival.

Akiko sipped some orange juice and wondered if Dracula cared for her. If the man was telling the truth, then Dracula and the Brides could not love. Well, the Brides, yes…but Dracula couldn't. He was emotionless. He was hallow. But there were times that his hard eyes softened, his cold tone melted, and his rough touch became gentle. He cared for her…

Did he kill her mother?

A year or two ago he had told her she was left in his hands because her mother died. What made her die? An illness…or a vampire? And why had that werewolf disappeared, left her alone when it saw her scars?

So many questions left unanswered…

"Akiko?" Marishka's voice rang out, breaking her thought. "Are you okay?"

"You look ill." Verona stated the obvious. She always did that.

The orange hair child stood and was about to respond when a crash echoed through out the castle; Dracula was mad again. The Brides quickly hid while, being curious, Akiko walked over to his room. The castle was a maze one could easily get lost in.

"You stupid woman!" He shouted over unacceptable wine. Akiko gulped, thinking the 'red wine' wasn't wine after all. Suddenly, as she peered in and started to thank the spirit in the sky that he didn't notice her; the vampire grabbed a woman in her thirties by the neck. His mouth became huge, his eyes different. Unable to look away, she watched as Dracula sunk his teeth into the struggling woman's neck.

Akiko screamed at the site and turned, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get away, she had to leave the castle and go to the village! She had to leave! She wasn't even sure why Dracula cared and kept her there, but she didn't want to find out anymore.

* * *

5 reviews. Next chapter…tell me what you'd like to see. I have a general idea of what I'm going to write but still. 


	5. Chapter 5

Akiko ran down the stairs that seemed endless and nearly tripped several times. She was scared, terrified actually. Her master, the only man she knew in her life, had just…drank blood and killed the woman! How could he?! Luckily she remembered to turn the right places or she'd most likely be trapped.

Tears clouded her vision as she ran, her lungs burning from the cold air. She hadn't the slightest idea why she was crying but she didn't care, perhaps it was the feeling of betrayal or fear. The muscles in her legs started to ache as she sprinted towards the doors. Just as she got within a few feet, she slammed into something hard and fell to the ground. Her body hit the ground and she skidded a few inches, the material of her dress refusing to be torn.

Looking up with dread in her heart, she felt her body freeze; Dracula stood before her. His gaze wasn't full of rage, nor was it full of nervousness…it was just…blank. It was emotionless…hallow…just like him.

"Child, what you just saw…" He hesitated, obviously trying to decide his wording. "Come with me, little one."

Akiko stood up and shouted, wondering faintly how he appeared like that, "No way! You're a monster! I don't want to live here anymore!" With that being said, she tried to run around him but he grabbed her with ease, scooping her up in his arms. She tried to get him to let go, bit and kick and pulled his hair…that hair she gazed at with envy half the time.

Dracula walked to the living room, placing her on the couch and grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes. When she did, she felt her body go numb, calm to some limit. She didn't feel the panic and fear she felt only moments ago. It was a hypnotic feeling…His eyes were dark and mysterious, cold yet warm.

"Akiko, I am a vampire." He stated the obvious, his voice velvety.

"As you know, a vampire must feed on blood to live. What you saw…my rage took control. I know what you're thinking child, and I can promise you I would never kill you…nor would I drink your blood. Do you understand?"

Akiko felt tears start to cloud her vision once more and couldn't stop them. Her voice was as shaky as her body and held hints of hurt. "…When were you planning to tell me that the people who raised me were blood suckers?"

She had every right to be injured by eight years of deception, of lies. Somehow even though she knew Dracula couldn't feel anything, he understood it.

Dracula's eyes flashed with annoyance, maybe even amusement. "When you were old enough to understand."

Suddenly the drunken hypnotic calmness she felt disappeared and she stood on her feet, her hands balled into fists. "Ignorance is not always bliss! Mary knew what you were and she, along with the rest of you monsters, pretended around me! You lied to me! I am mature enough right now! You've known for years Vlad, that I'm mature for my age!" Her shouting ceased. It took a moment for her to realize that her eight year old stupidity took control, creating such irony. She had wanted to say his first name since she heard it…and it slipped. Uh-oh.

"How did you find out my real name, child?" He questioned softly, walking closer. Akiko gulped, feeling fear and panic arise once more. She could practically hear her heart beat rise to an abnormal rate as she took a step back. Her bright orange eyes looked up in terror as her mind raced to think of a lie.

"I-I read it on a painting in the West Wing." She whispered, her hands shaking as she held them behind her back. It didn't seem that he was angry, not yet at least. Dracula advanced a little more but stayed a good distance, seeing what her physical state was.

His lips were parted slightly, giving him a look that meant he was surprised. His eyes, though dark and cold, glittered with something…an emotion she had a difficult time identifying. His head was tilted ever so slightly, allowing his hair to fall slightly in his face and view.

When he spoke, it was above a whisper but yet it held so much confined feelings. "That maid your friends with came from a village where they celebrated Halloween early…tell me child, did you go there?"

There was something in his voice and eyes that soothed her worries while at the same time making her worry even more. "Yes Master. I went there today and I…" Akiko hesitated. Should she mention the werewolf? What purpose would it have if she did?

Deciding against it, she continued, "I saw the festival…and a man told the tale of…vampires. He said Vlad Dracula feasted upon several villages. Th-That's why I came home." It felt good to blurt out the secret that haunted her but then again, she felt worse for telling him about her run away.

"That's all he told you, girl?" Dracula replied in a monotone voice as though he was tap-dancing around a delicate subject. Perhaps for him, it was.

Akiko nodded. "He said garlic, crosses, and silver would protect us…and never to go out after dark."

Dracula relaxed a little; he knew none of these things could harm him but he had to be careful. No one knew about the werewolves yet…She didn't realize that he could hear her heartbeat…and she didn't know about his ability to fly and appear places in his own castle. Well…she didn't know _yet_.

Suddenly he started to walk off. It took a moment for Akiko to guess what he was doing and when she did, she ran over and grabbed his hand. "Don't harm Mary!" She exclaimed with traces of desperation in her voice. "Please Vlad, it wasn't her fault! I bugged her to tell me about her village and I promised I wouldn't go but I crossed my fingers and went! I'm sorry but I wanted to see other kids and the animals and listen to the music!"

The vampire looked down at the girl hugging his waist tightly, her feet resting on his as if to stop him from walking. This made him grin; the girl was as light as a feather so he, if he wished, could easily keep walking. "If I let the maid live with her job, do you swear to me, girl that you will do what I tell you to do from now on?" His voice was stern yet quiet.

Akiko looked up at him and nodded. "Go rest, little Akiko." Dracula whispered as he placed a hand on her head. She nodded sleepily as she started to walk off. She trusted Dracula a lot more than she first did.

**

* * *

**

**Two Years Later**

Eleven year old Akiko walked outside, tilting her head up to feel the cool breeze kiss her neck. Her hair was longer than her waist and had to be pinned up in a bun, thanks to Marishka. It was still dark orange was natural highlights of red and light orange.

Her eyes sparkled even more since she went to the festival. In fact, Mary had been allowed to take her to it every year since the first. Although she never knew Akiko had promised not to go, she suspected she broke it.

Akiko's eyes were still the color of a sunset. Dracula told her once that she would attract many suitors one day and the Brides had giggled, agreeing. Although they didn't know it, she knew exactly what he meant. But how could she attract a man when she rarely went out? When the only men she saw were Dracula and his other vampire friends?

She stood outside as the sun went down, a smile gracing her face. She was young, yes, but she felt emotions for Dracula…strange emotions. She found him handsome, charming, and even intelligent…and she liked that. But what was this odd new emotion she felt?

"Akiko." Dracula's deep soothing voice rang out.

Over the years she had learned that he could hear her heartbeat and, in response, she learned to slow and calm her heartbeat. That's what she did right now so he wouldn't suspect anything. He noticed it and frequently said that it was annoying, but mentioned sometimes that he was proud of her ability to trick him.

"Yes my master?" She turned on her bare foot heel, a smile on her face. Over the past years, her skin had turned pale which made her bright red and orange eyes stick out. The three blue scars on her cheek glowed because of her skin. It had been two years and she still didn't know, nor did she tell anyone; why the werewolf took off when it saw them.

Unlike Akiko, Dracula hadn't changed a bit. "This world is harsh and cruel at times, Akiko…This is why I am going to teach you how to fight."

Taken back, and not bothering to hide it, she stuttered, "F-Fight?! Explain!"

"Fight with weapons and with your fist. The Brides, as you've noticed the past several years, will not help because they think you should worry about your beauty."

Shrugging, she looked down, "Honestly Master, I don't think I'll have a man any time soon, so who cares what they think."

Suddenly she felt his icy hands grab her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. This time she couldn't control her heartbeat which skipped. "You'll learn to fight so well that your pretty face won't be harmed." He whispered softly. "Your training shall start tomorrow at midnight, child." With that, he turned and left her frozen in the middle of Fall.

* * *

A/N Note: Okay, you know how she was eight but she went to the festival…when she came back to the castle, it was her birthday so she was nine technically. So two years later means 11, not ten. Just wanted to clear any confusion lol. Next chapter will have bits of the fighting training stuff, then more of her life growing up until she's fourteen. Then a ball…and maybe a hint of Van Helsing. 5 reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

To **Alexandra-** You don't have a life? Don't worry, join the club…we have jackets now XD lol.

To **Haley-** You rule!

A/N: Dracula is slightly OCC.

* * *

Akiko yawned as she walked into the main room. The grandfather clock to her left chimed twelve times, the owls outside hooted in suspense. The air was chilly thanks to certain drafts in the castle. In this room, there was nothing but culture and nature…well, mostly culture.

Paintings of various strangers, animals, and scenes hung on the wall. Over the fireplace rested vases. The fire in the fireplace snapped and crackled loudly. In those vases held flowers, some dead and some alive. They also held nothing but air, sitting there just for show.

The window was huge and allowed the moonlight to brighten the shadows that the fire ignored. Trees nearby casted their own creepy presence…if Akiko wasn't used to it from her childhood, she'd be terrified. Come to mention it, the whole atmosphere of the castle was just plain…scary.

The autumn girl stood there, staring into the fire. It amazed her how it danced so gracefully. The times she went to the festival, she danced her heart out…oh how she wished she had music to move to here! When she heard a harp or fiddle play, even a flute, her hips would sway on impulse…as if she were born to dance.

Dracula watched the girl become distant and lost in thought like so many other times. He was tempted to call out her name and watch her jump, but instead thought of a lesson to teach her.

Standing behind her, he grabbed her arms and brought his mouth just inches from her neck. "Akiko…First lesson; sense your enemies. Don't let them catch you with your guard down." He whispered, feeling the pulsing blood in her veins. His voice, he noticed, sounded slurred and drunk because of it.

Akiko gasped quietly, shocked at how he snuck up on her. A blush covered her face as she pulled out of his grasp with ease. His eyes, his gaze studied her closely as if challenging her. "What is the second lesson, Dracula?" She questioned with a steady tone, making sure he wouldn't find out how nervous and shaky she felt.

To mock her, he bowed slightly. "To fight properly of course, child."

For a moment, Akiko remembered the Brides a few months back. They were teaching her the 'proper' way to wear a dress. That of course meant no running, jumping, or anything boyish. Oh how she hated it! Her dresses got dirty either way for if she did not run; she got on the rail of the dusty staircases and slid down. It took roughly a month but the Brides decided to give up and try again in several months.

Disgusted, she placed a hand on her hip, "Master, you don't mean to say how to fight like a lady, do you?"

"No girl, to fight like a man." Dracula stated before he took several short steps forward, giving her no time to register what was happening. Just as he believed his fist would contact her cheek, she blocked by grabbing his curled up hand.

A blush covered her face as he watched over her with surprise and amusement. "I've watched the boys in the village fight before." He nodded with a short meaning of understanding before bringing up his other fist. Instead of blocking, she ducked down and fell to her hands. Although her form was sloppy, she managed to spin and trip his legs from underneath him. Instead of falling however, he appeared two feet behind her. "How did you…" She whispered, still unsure and confused of his ability to disappear like that.

"For such a young child, you fight…decent. Stand and do as I say. While your intent is to defeat me, your form shows many weak spots." Dracula stood nearly next to her, watching her stand up and brush off her working clothes.

"Like what?!" She stomped her foot, not use to the criticism.

A taunting teasing smile danced on Dracula's face just before he replied, "Like this spot for one." With that being said, he grabbed her side and tickled her, watching her jump and laugh, backing away. He chuckled quietly, watching her hug her body to defend herself.

"Yes Master." She grinned, standing straight when she felt safe. "What will you teach me tonight though?"

He thought about this. "For now, let us work on your form. Next week, we'll get into strengths and weaknesses."

"And weapons, Master?" Her eyes were wide with hope.

Dracula chuckled, "Perhaps next month, child."

* * *

It was winter. It was night. It was storming. There was snow raging outside, sticking to windows and clinging to trees. Animals of all sorts, big and small, cute and dangerous hid in shelter. Near by was a huge castle, very few lights flickering in the windows.

Inside the castle was a girl roughly twelve years old, covered in a thin blanket before a warm toasty fire. She snored quietly, peacefully despite the horrible storm outside. It was quite ironic; Every time there was a storm no matter what kind, she'd fall into a deep calm sleep.

Her long hair was draped around her on the floor, her pale cut covered hands rested upon her neck. Every now and then she would mumble in her sleep, her head would twitch, her eyes close tight. Her dark red lips would whisper a name, allowing it to echo in the empty room. The blanket moved when she did, showing a bruise covered leg.

She was dreaming a nightmare. A memory. A memory nightmare.

She was only nine years old when she saw her master, the man who she respected greatly, drink blood. She had screamed and ran before getting caught. She understood a vampire is what he was and he had to keep living by drinking blood, not hers of course. However; a simple promise, a mixture of hallow words didn't comfort her. No, many times when she slept, she would cover her neck with her hands.

In her memory nightmare, she was running down the stairs with Dracula behind her. She tripped and slid into a wall, getting picked up with ease. The creature's mouth widened as he grabbed held the struggling girl up, his teeth growing abnormally sharp.

As soon as he bit her, she shot up and looked around, her shaking body covered in sweat. She looked around, her dark orange hair flying around her. She knew her heart was racing and it felt like she couldn't breathe. In fact, she felt tears roll down her face. Such a scary dream…Dracula had promised he would never drink her blood…but he was an emotionless hallow man…So could she really trust him? It was a silly question but it plagued her mind daily.

Akiko stood and tended to the dying fire, hesitating. This dying fire was like Dracula and his Brides. They had to die sometime but, just like the fire, they were on the line of death and life. They were near death but drank blood, just like feeding wood to fire, they lived. It was so odd.

When she was sure the fire would keep her warm in one of the many main rooms, she went to the window and stood there. The moon was shining brightly as the snow storm died down. A few branches were snapped and the ground was being suffocated with piles of snow…otherwise, the damage wasn't that great. Akiko inhaled deeply as she pressed her forehead against the cold window, shivering at the small pleasure.

Dracula never felt warmth, did he? Surely he did, but did his skin and his touch remain icy? From as young as she could remember, his hands were always cold like ice. She found that so weird and could never think of an excuse until she realized what he was. His hands were ice because he was basically a zombie, a walking corpse.

When Akiko opened her dim orange eyes, she saw a few yards away a werewolf…What was it doing there? She felt silent alarms go off as she stood straighter. She'd encountered these beasts only two or three times and ended up scaring them off. The beast looked up at her and they kept eye contact for a moment. Something must have moved to get its attention for the werewolf ran off. Where was it going?

"Akiko…Come away from the window, you'll catch a cold." Dracula's voice rang out only a few feet away from her. She felt frozen to the spot. Had he seen the encounter with the werewolf? Could she trust him?

"Yes Master…" She whispered softly, turning and walking towards the fire.

It was silent for a moment and she still hadn't seen him. His voice echoed in the room, making it impossible to guess where he stood, "You were having another nightmare, weren't you child?"

If she controlled her heartbeat, he'd know she was lying when she answered. So she risked something else, "Yes Vlad, about silly things, nothing important." Even though she couldn't see him as she stared into the fire, she knew he shuddered when he heard her say his name.

The firelight hugged her, defending off the darkness that waited to pounce her. Akiko felt Dracula's presence near her but when she turned to see through the dark, he wasn't there. So where was…

Akiko tilted her head up, laughing when she saw him standing on the ceiling. "Not fair Master!" She exclaimed, standing with a smile. "You can't do that! How am I supposed to know where you are when you have the ability to hang upside down?"

He appeared just inches away from her, watching her blush and stumble back. "Because I've trained you to be the best, you should remember how I like to do that." There was a playful grin on his face. "I'll give you an option; fight with weapons inside here…or go outside in the snow and fight."

A smile brightened Akiko's face, "Snow!" With that, she grabbed her three daggers and ran off. Even though she adored the fall, she liked playing in the snow. The coldness was horrible but as long as she was able to touch the frozen water wonderland, she was happy.

Dracula walked out with her, hiding in the shadow to study her. She was only twelve but she looked to be fifteen. He had to throw a ball soon, to see what potential suitors would try to court her. Somehow when he thought about that, he'd feel his rage simmer and boil but kept it under control.

She had turned out to be such a beautiful child, despite the mysterious scars. When he took her in his arms that night, the night her mother begged him to help and died, he felt a connection. It was a weak connection but none-the-less a connection. Ever since then, it grew stronger.

Akiko acted not much of a lady at times, which amused him while it annoyed the brides. She would run and slid on the stairs, travel outside carelessly in her dress, and read almost constantly. The Brides had disapproved of her fighting, saying that it would only make her worse. They wanted to find her a man and soon, even though she was young. He knew she was more mature than they thought, that's why he was throwing a ball. She loved wearing dresses, but couldn't sit still in one even if she was tied up.

"Master?" She tilted her head, snow flakes landing on her hair. "Are you alright?"

Dracula focused on what was happening before smiling and nodding. "Yes of course. Try to strike me."

Akiko took a step back, clearly confused. "With silver daggers, Dracula? Won't it harm you if I strike you?"

He gave a casual nod. "It will sting yes, but it won't kill me. You forget, girl that I'm the original vampire…simple garlic and crosses can't destroy me." He noticed how her smile grew a little before she caught herself. In a quick motion, she ran zig-zag at him, jumping in the air and bringing down the sharp object. He dodged with ease, smirking at her glare.

Instead of charging him, she hid for a moment before appearing behind him. She tried stabbing him but he blocked it by placing his arms before him; it was a battle of strength. The daggers could either hit her or him since the one in her left hand was pointed towards her and the right, vise versa. They were at equal strength for Dracula made sure to keep it at a human level.

"Would you like to know what your mother looked like?" He questioned, trying to play at her weakness. Her focus slipped momentarily, her feet and body pressed against a tree. "Defeat me, child, and I will tell you every detail of her beauty." Akiko felt it difficult to focus on the task at hand with him being so near. It was so…weird.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't win. She tried to shove his arms back so the dagger would cut his face, but he did the same, both dodging. As he taught her previously, she had to taunt him about his weakness. But what was his weakness? Suddenly a smile grew on her numb-from-the-snow face.

"Vlad, what was your life before a vampire? Who killed you?" When she spoke these words, his eyes widened slightly at how she knew so much yet so little. His concentration staggered, the dagger slicing his cheek very slightly.

They both froze.

"You win." He stated, pulling away with a small grin.

Unable to believe she did, she nodded dumbly and bowed slightly. He did the same to say 'good fight' and took her inside. She slipped away to get some hot melted chocolate before sitting before him and the fireplace. It crackled and hissed as she threw more wood into it.

"Your mother was beautiful." Dracula stated, looking in a half-daze. "When I saw her, she looked exhausted. Her hair, although messy, was a bright shade of gold, like the sunset. Her eyes were almond shaped just like yours, but their color was dark blue…like an ocean. Her skin was as pale as the snow outside. She told me to raise you and care for you before…" He hesitated, almost mentioning the Brides. "Before she died. You look like her, Akiko. Your eyes…your skin…There is something else familiar about you that I can't place."

Suddenly Marishka flew in with a grin, oblivious to Akiko sitting before Dracula. "Master, have you set a date for the ball?"

"What ball?" Akiko exclaimed, standing up. The moment of calm happiness and curiosity about her mother vanished, leaving only curiosity and rage.

Verona followed suit, landing with ease and grace. "The ball to find you a suitor, of course." Why did she always have to state the obvious?

Akiko turned to Dracula, her vision blurred with red fury. "You're planning a ball to set me up with some stranger?! How come I'm the last to know about this?! What if I don't want to go?!"

Dracula's eyes widened slightly; the madder she grew, the darker and wider her scars became. He groaned inwardly and stood up, watching the child's fist shake. "Akiko, you will go because I'm telling you to. All you have to do is dance and talk, that's it."

Something suddenly dawned upon her. "…All your friends are vampires. I'll be the only human there besides the maids. I refuse to go!" With that, she turned and stormed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Three weeks passed and the ball, which was set on December 25th came quickly. Akiko was still upset and angry at all four vampires, only the maid Mary was her friend. Although she forced herself to do what Dracula said, such as fight and clean the castle, she did it with a poor sullen attitude. He noticed but didn't say anything.

On the night of the ball, Akiko sat at her window and watched the ghastly guests arrive. Even though it was dark and the moonlight shined on them, it was difficult to see who and how they looked. Sighing softly, she rubbed her temples.

Akiko sat on the ledge of the window, one arm hanging loosely and swinging lazily with the wind, her long hair flowing with the wind as well. Her nightgown which was a long loose sleeved silk cloth hugged the cold air and made her shiver. Her bare foot which hung out the window as well touched the stones of the wall. Temptation called to her greatly to climb down the wall, the tower, and escape from this place…from the ball.

"Akiko…" A man whispered in her ear. On impulse, she turned and screamed when Dracula stood not even a few inches away. In a moment of shock and panic, she fell out the window…or started to at least.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in as if she were as light as a feather. His strength had always impressed her. In his other arm, his free one, he held a long silky red dress. (A/N: Basically like Ann's dress at Halloween but less revealing.) "Do you recollect that time you said you would listen to me and do as I say?" He casually questioned.

When she nodded, he continued, "Get ready for the ball."

* * *

Ha ha! Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

"_Do you recollect that time you said you would listen to me and do as I say?" He casually questioned._

_When she nodded, he continued, "Get ready for the ball."_

Akiko sat there with her mouth hanging, her eyes widened slightly. On her window sill, she felt the cold icy wind hit her skin but that wasn't the cause for her shiver.

This was abusing his power, his control over her! He was abusing her loyalty and love for him…Wait, love? Where did that come from? Surely it was an innocent love; after all, he _did_ raise her. The Brides did too, and she knew none of them were related blood wise…**VERY** bad choice of words.

Perhaps the love was…well, who knew anymore. She had never experienced love before, except for the friendship with Mary. How would she be able to know what love was? Innocent or crush wise, she hadn't the slightest idea what it was. Dracula and the Brides cared for her, yes, but they didn't really love her…they couldn't. They were dead. Or if they could, they certainly didn't show it.

"Get dressed, now." He stated while laying the dress on her bed. In what little light she had, it was difficult to see it but it was definitely dark red. And a shade of red that dark reminded her of one thing; blood. Which, like a chain reaction, set off silent alarms of vampires being there. Surely though there would be humans too!

Just as Dracula planned to leave, she stumbled off the window sill and hesitated. "Master, there _are_ humans there too, right?"

The man chuckled, "Yes of course…the servants. Now, get ready. I'll send one of the Brides to help you fix your hair." With that, the creature disappeared into a different part of his castle.

It took nearly half an hour, but she managed to get the corset on…the torture women endured to look as thin as a stick. Somehow, though she was young, she knew she'd never understand why they did that. Shaking her head, she placed the dress on and smiled as it slid on easily. The silk hugged her growing curves, making her blush lightly. It felt good against her pale skin.

The ends were a little long and uneven but she loved it. The shoes she'd have to wear would be high heeled, meaning it'd be difficult to run and trip over the dress. Damn, they had really thought through this when they bought the thing…they knew how to make her be…ugh, 'ladyish'.

It was dark red, like wine and blood. Against her pale skin and exposed neck, she felt…vulnerable. Speaking of exposed, the collar was cut into a low V, exposing little cleavage. The sleeves were spider web like, making her smile. Perhaps she'd put on some make up...

A few minutes afterwards, Verona walked in and smiled at her, her fangs and eyes glittering happily. "You look beautiful, Akiko!" She exclaimed with shock and amazement, clapping her hands together. Akiko blushed and shrugged, grabbing black sticky stuff.

"What is this?" She questioned, sniffing the odor-less piece of unused make up.

Verona rolled her eyes while making her sit in front of a mirror, combing her hair. "It's lipstick of course. Put some on." It looked so weird to see her hair being brushed back…and have only her reflection in the mirror. Inwardly, the girl shuddered. As careful as she could, she placed the black lipstick on her pale pink lips, noticing how it shined brightly against her almost-milky-white skin.

Verona started to do something with her hair, ignoring her cries of pain and annoyance. Akiko took the time to reflect upon her…reflection. Quickly yet carefully, she placed some orange eye shadow on and felt the urge to wipe it off. This was all just too foreign!

Noticing her scars, she grabbed some skin tone make up and hesitated. She could hide her scars just for tonight…right?

It took a few minutes but Verona managed to get her messy hair to look decent. It was pinned in a bun with a few strands of dark red hair covering half her face. With her black lips, orange eyes, and pale skin…she looked like a princess. Akiko was dragged out to the ball by Verona, thanking her quietly for doing her hair.

The great doors opened on command as they stepped in. It took a few moments to get used to the high heels, to concentrate on her steps while looking around. She wanted to see what everything looked like, what people…dead or alive dressed like, and the decorations. At the same time, she had to make sure she didn't trip and make a fool of herself.

Wait…Dracula had gotten these shoes one way or another, right? Had he planned to make her fall?!

Before she could think about that conspiracy, she felt eyes on her. Glancing around, she felt herself turn to ice; the music had stopped playing and everyone was turned to her. How she wished to run away!

…Maybe that was another reason why they bought the high heels.

"Akiko…" She heard her master's deep voice. "You look beautiful." Dracula stood before her, making her blush a dark red. He wore a black suit with gold lining every edge of the jacket, his hair pinned back with a gold clip. He looked refined, as always, but…he looked…different. Something about him made her smile.

But what was it?

He was no different than any other night, except more…gentleman like perhaps because of his guests. Speaking of…

Akiko looked around and felt herself shrink in fear. To make sure no one knew what she felt, she slowed her heartbeat and put on a smile, bowing slightly. They seemed to be predators looking for their preys.

The only thing that broke the hypnotizing silence was a maid walking in, serving goblets of blood. It was Mary! Akiko smiled for real this time, feeling a little relieved when Mary waved and quickly took off. Well, at least she wasn't alone.

The music started to play once again. It was a soft tune with the violin instead of a fiddle as she heard at the village. There was also a harp…and some sort of flute. It sounded so…beautiful. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get lost in it…to daydream.

A throat being cleared is what made her come back to the present. Dracula was holding out his hand with a smile, "Care to dance, little one?" Akiko smiled and nodded, taking his hand. Luckily for her, she had learned how to ballroom dance at the village. Yes she wasn't great, but she wasn't horrible either.

It felt so weird to move with him slowly and calmly. Her heart jumped once or twice when he twirled her, the smug smile implanted on his face made her believe he heard it. Though she was a little short, she still managed to look up into his eyes.

The music in the air gave her a drunken feeling. She felt like it consumed her. The tune was gentle and slow but inside she felt like she could dance up a storm. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and she felt herself grow anxious. What was the cause of it though?

The people near…the creatures near them were dressed fancy. Their dresses with long with silk or ribbons covering the velvet like cloth. Their shoes, from what she heard, were either flat or had heels…and it looked like all the women wore corsets. What the hell?!

The men dressed in similar suits like Dracula's but less fancy. They were black and silver, with a little red in them. They danced together, the women and men, and it looked like they were on a timer. They danced in the same step, twirled, and swung at the same time. Akiko frowned, not liking it one bit.

Suddenly the music switched into something a little more upbeat. Hoping she wouldn't trip or harm herself, she pulled away from Dracula and spun around. She danced in a careless unlady like motion, a smile on her face. It was clear she was a free spirit, for the way she danced was like the villagers dances. Everyone looked and watched her move in fluid quick, yet hypnotic ways. She looked mystical.

Dracula stared for a moment. So this was how she danced at the festivals. He felt a twinge of a smile grow on his face while the Brides gasped at her ways. He'd hear them scream at her about it later but right now, with the music playing and Akiko dancing, he didn't care.

The notes of the song echoed loudly through the near empty room. After all, everyone there was hallow and Akiko was the only one with a heart beating…That meant something. She was different. She would always be different. Not just because of the scars hiding, not just because of her appearance, not just because of her free spirit and will to dance like a common…gypsy, not just because of her personality. It was because of her ability to live and love. Everyone in that room lacked that.

When the music stopped, Akiko opened her eyes and scanned the room. Everyone either had their noses turned up in disgusts or glared with annoyance. With her face a dark red of shame and embarrassment, she turned and walked out of the room quickly. Dracula felt his anger boil once more and left his guests to attend to his Akiko…

Heh…

_His_ Akiko.

* * *

5 reviews. Next we'll see the aftermath and then skip a year. 


	8. Chapter 8

Check out the song "I Belong To You" by Superchick. It sounds so much like Akiko and Dracula.

* * *

"Akiko!" Dracula's booming voice echoed through the castle. It was barely audible because of her high heels clinking and clacking loudly on the stone stairs. Her feet would be sore as hell tomorrow. Actually, she felt them start to get cut up and bleed because half the time as she ran in heels, her foot missed the shoe and slammed onto the stairs. Those stairs were rough and rigid; another reason to go down the rails.

She was absolutely humiliated! Her first ball in her life, she destroyed herself…destroyed her reputation…destroyed Dracula's. Every one of those vampires in there would probably snicker when they heard Dracula's name. They would shun him, and the brides would blame her. Would they harm hurt? Hit her? Make fun of her? The others would, but would the Brides? Would Dracula?

It wasn't her fault, well…not entirely. When she heard that music and with all those beautiful outfits and colors…she felt the need to dance course through her blood. She couldn't stop herself; it was just like an instinct, like knowing how to breathe.

Her feet hurt and she had fallen twice on the way upstairs, twisting her ankles. It hurt like hell but she couldn't stop yet, not still she got in her room. The sound of chattering guests, light music, and fake laughter sounded fainter and fainter each flight of stairs. Why did she have to be on the second to last top floor?!

The sound of Dracula's boots stomping up the stairs ceased as well, making her paranoid and terrified. She may be young, but she remembered many times when he would walk on the ceiling or even appear before her out of the clear blue. Risking it, she glanced behind her.

No one was on the stairs.

She looked up.

No one.

Gasping for air, she ran into her room and slammed the door shut with a lock, letting her tears fall with a strangled choked sob. This kind of stress was meant for an adult, not a twelve year old! Sitting on her huge bed, she hugged her knees and cried. All that make up she had put on was probably smeared and all over her face.

She had humiliated herself and her master. Would he punish her? Where was he? Shaking her head, she ignored that questioned and tried to calm herself and her heartbeat. Tears still ran down her face, but they were silent and sneaky, stealth like. Her limbs shook from the great travel she just did, her breathing just as shaky.

What was she thinking, going to the ball? She should have told Dracula no, she should have resisted him. Why did she have to dance like she was in the village?! These questions flooded her mind and her eyes felt heavy from all her tears.

As if she were as fragile as a china doll, Akiko carefully lay on her side and hugged herself. The feeling of the fluffy pillow and silk sheets beneath her made her even more exhausted. "Akiko…Don't worry, child…" It was Dracula!

She was too tired to open her eyes, to respond and fight…so instead she whispered back, "I'm sorry Master…" It might have been her imagination or it might have been the beginning of a dream, but she felt his arms wrap around her, hugging…almost holding.

* * *

Mary clapped her hands, laughing happily as she swayed with the music. Akiko danced around the kitchen in a common orange dress, holding the ends so it moved along with her. The servants played music on the pots and pans, laughing as well. It was her thirteenth birthday, finally!

"One more time!" Mary exclaimed, all of them ignorant to certain vampires watches.

"Only if you join me, Mary!" Before she had time to reply, she grabbed the maid's hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. They looped arms together and started to dance like there was no tomorrow!

Their laughter filled the air, echoing in the halls and almost the huge castle. Almost. The sound of their bare feet slapping against the cold tile was almost as loud as the music they played. They might have not had the best instruments but pots and pans had a good beat.

"Akiko! What are you doing with that maid?!" It was Marishka.

Everyone stopped and took a step back, cowing. Akiko frowned and stood in front of her friend. Ever since the ball, they were several times meaner. Dracula forgot about it…or at least he acted like he did, with the way he was calm and treated her gently.

"We were dancing, Marishka. We don't have anything else to do." Over the year, she had gotten her hair cut just a little so it reached her shoulders. Her eyes were still the same old bright orange while her skin was between pale and tan. After all, being older meant more chances to walk around the forests. Her scars were dark blue, brightening her red ruby lips.

Actually, since she had been able to roam around the forests more often, she had wondered a lot about the werewolves. Why had it ran off all those times? She was too scared to ask Dracula, and especially the Brides. They'd rip her head off. And if she asked the servants…well they had no idea about the subject so why bother asking?

"That's what got us gossiped about in the first place!" Verona cried out, walking in with her fangs slowly shrinking. By the looks of the blood on her lips, they all had just feasted. Akiko shuddered.

Slowing her heartbeat to calm herself not only of fear but of rage as well, the child frowned. "It's not my fault those vampires are stupid and have nothing to do with their time than to talk about others. I said I'm sorry for it, so get over it." As an afterthought, "I know Dracula is."

The two brides gasped. "How dare you! He is still upset and fuming about that as well! Don't assume things, girl!"

Part of her believed that they were right. The rest of her sneered, "How would you know? Dracula seems a little distant and preoccupied to deal with you two." Also, along with a new appearance, the year spent gave her an attitude. "I highly doubt you'd know what he was thinking, let alone what he remembers."

"Akiko, come with me, it's time for your lesson." Dracula walked in suddenly. The tension in the air grew ten times thicker. They had still practiced fighting and, much to Dracula's surprise, she was getting stronger each day. He suspected it had something to do with those scars, but never gave it a second thought further.

The brides hugged and tried to kiss him but he simply turned his heads. He had heard the ends of their little fight and wanted to prove to them all that he wasn't so…predictable. Akiko, for the time being, had a small smug grin while the brides looked crushed.

With a wave to her old friend, the thirteen year old followed after her master and looked around the castle as they left it. It always seemed so huge when she was younger…now it felt big and it dawned on her how easy she could get lost in it. Then again, she had lived there her entire life…She stopped on that thought, like so many other times. Who was her mother? Who was her father? Where was her father? Where was her mother buried? When she was young, very young, she asked Dracula. He told her that her mother died, leaving her with him since her father wasn't there. He told her she looked a lot like her, in a way. That's all he ever said. Nothing else. Perhaps he knew nothing else…perhaps he was hiding something.

They fought with weapons this time. Outside in the middle of a dark cold fall, they threw knives at each other and dodged. Dracula knew he could easily find her by her heartbeat, no matter how slow it was. But that wouldn't be fair.

That was another thing that bothered him. When they fought, no matter how much and how intense, she always had a calm heartbeat. It wasn't because she forced herself to because he noticed how much concentration it took to do that and you just can't try that when fighting. No, her heartbeat was as calm as waltzing, perhaps even calmer. Why though?

Suddenly he felt silver just a few centimeters from his neck. "I win." She smiled softly, pulling away when he nodded. Collapsing under a tree, she rubbed her legs and yawned. It was silence between them, an uncomfortable one.

Finally she stood and stretched. "I'm going to sleep, is that alright Master?" He nodded and watched her leave. Something was happening at the village where his third bride feasted. He could sense it already. Frowning, he went inside to wake Akiko up before she slept. She had to go see what it was.

* * *

"Child, awaken." Dracula commanded gently, standing literally right next to her bed…from the ceiling.

Entangled in sheets, the girl groaned, "Five more minutes, Master." Usually he would find it amusing but since he had a sense of annoyance overtake him, he frowned.

"Now!" He growled, watching her flip off the bed.

"I-I'm up!" She gasped, looking up. The feeling of cold stone under her made her shiver and, seeing Dracula nowhere; she looked up and found herself very awake. How long had he been there? Did he do that often?

Since she was still wearing her outfit from earlier, she brushed her hair and placed it in a ponytail. "What is it, Vlad?" She questioned, smirking when he shivered at hearing his name. At such rare times did she call him by his first name, and usually it was payback.

"You will go to the village today…There is a man there." Dracula started, walking around her.

Akiko groaned again, "Don't tell me you're trying to get someone to court me! Do you not remember the ball?!"

Apparently Dracula wasn't in the best of moods, for he grabbed her hair and stood behind her, tilting her head back so her neck was exposed. He smirked when he heard her heart jump and skip a beat. "I remember clearly, Akiko. However, that is not what I want you to do. The man in the village is our enemy." As he spoke, he allowed himself to whisper in her ear, his mouth traveling down her neck.

"His name is Van Helsing. You must go and befriend him, trick him by any means necessary. Just make sure he doesn't kill any of my Brides." When he finished speaking, he kissed the part of the neck where it met with the shoulder, watching her shiver and gasp.

Akiko felt confused beyond belief. The fact that she had to befriend some old hunter was simple to understand…but it was what her master was doing. That was the first time ever that he grabbed her in such a way, and that was the first time ever that she felt something inside her stir.

Ignoring it for now, she got dressed and jogged outside. The sun was just coming up, peaking behind its' safety of the mountains. She grinned at that and looked all around as she continued to walk closer to the village. The sounds of people awakening echoed through out the mess of tree branches. The sound of doors opening, windows being pulled up, water splashing, and animals talking were very different than the silence of the castle.

Akiko loved going there and, although most things were foreign, she liked to watch people with families. Last time she was here, however, she found herself watching boys. Was she in that 'stage' yet?

The village had a slight cold air through it, making her regret wearing such a flimsy black cloak, no shoes, and a long common, slightly torn, orange dress. Who was this Van Helsing? What was his assignment, his mission for him to come here?

The familiar screech of Marishka brought her back to her surroundings. Seeing her fly towards something, dive almost, she looked ahead. There stood a handsome man, tall and built with muscles. His hair was covered by his hat but the ends of it were wavy and dark brown. A long trench coat was wrapped around him, his boots stomping on the ground as he rushed to get some sort of arrow thing.

Akiko hesitated, watching closely. It wasn't the man that Marishka dove for, it was for a women near by. She had long curly brown hair and wore very tight clothing, a corset almost…Ugh. Her eyes sparkled against her pale skin and, from what Akiko could see, she looked pretty.

The man was protecting her…Well, to befriend him; she had to do whatever was necessary. Running up as fast as she could, she focused on her lessons with Dracula, on fighting. At the last second, she jumped up and managed to kick the vampire away. Man, she'd have a **lot** to explain later. She landed on her feet, sliding slightly as she placed a hand before her to steady herself. After all, she didn't want to tumble before their guests.

The female blood sucker growled and tried to attack again, forcing Akiko to jump on her hands and twirl around, "accidentally" knocking the arrow out of the mans hands while making Marishka fly away.

"Who are you?" The man spoke up from behind her, studying her closely. It was the scars that caught his eyes, his gaze lingering. She shivered and looked away.

When she spoke, her voice was calm and yet held traces of venom in it. She wasn't used to strangers staring and she had a sharp tongue used near her Master…it was on impulse that her tone turned slightly sour. "My name is Akiko. Who are you?"

The man tilted his hat up slightly, a grin on his face from her attitude. "Van Helsing." Akiko shivered once more, remembering what her Master had said; he was their enemy.

The women walked over, wearing high heeled boots. Akiko felt herself become jealous. "I am Anna. You're new to this village…you had odd timing to appear and help us. Thank you." Though there was suspicion in her eyes and voice, Akiko could tell she was really grateful.

Picking up the fallen bow and arrow, she placed it back in Van Helsing's hand and hesitated. With a gloved hand, he grabbed a lock of her hair and studied it closely, something shining in his eyes. "…Akiko means fall, right? It fits you perfectly." It sounded as though he was pained, as though a memory was brought up.

She looked away, a blush on her face. "Why was that vampire after you?" She looked up at Anna. Although she was jealous of how much beauty she possessed, she had to wonder what made her so special. She felt a little nervous for her, after all…she knew exactly what it was like to be hated by the Brides.

"They were trying to kill me because of my family." Anna's accent showed clearly, making Akiko grin. As they walked to a nearby shop to talk more, she glanced over her shoulder, thinking about her Master Dracula.

* * *

Review! I want at least 5, thank you. Next chapter…I don't know lol 


	9. Chapter 9

To **Elwyndra**- I'm so happy you listened and liked the song! When I first heard it, I cracked up because it was ironic timing, just as I started the last chapter.

To **Loving this story!-** I'm glad you love it so much lol. Akiko's emotions for Dracula will make Dracula suspect it in a few chapters, but of course like nearly every guy, he's blind to it at first.

* * *

The village, now that the vampires had left, was relatively quiet and peaceful. They passed several houses full of crying infants, women doing work, and men walking outside to chop pieces of wood for their fireplace. There were girls and boys roughly her age, blushing and chattering to each other with an air of nervousness draped over their shoulders.

Would she ever fall for a guy like that? Would she ever stutter and blush, be clumsy and stupid around the guy she liked? Would he like her back? Akiko didn't have time to think about it for the man named Van Helsing looked at her questioningly. "Well?"

She blinked, her orange eyes shining confusion, "Well what?"

He repeated what he had said during her daydream, "Where do you live?" Akiko felt her heart jump. She didn't prepare for the simple questions! Damn it! What kind of spy was she?!

"I live…outside of this village. Actually I live…in a small cottage in the forests. It's not much, but it's something." Whew, thank goodness that was over.

"What about your parents?"

…Or not.

Akiko kept walking and shrugged casually, telling the truth, "My mother died when I was born and my father walked out long before. I live on my own but I have money from dancing and such."

Van Helsing watched her closely as they walked side by side. There was something in his eyes that made her suspicious, paranoid. Why was he asking all these questions?

Luckily Anna saved her by asking as they walked into a not so small house, "Would you care for anything to drink, both of you?"

Van Helsing looked over at Akiko and muttered, "You're too young to drink."

Amused, she raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, "Young? I could out drink you if I wanted to!"

"Oh really?" This got Van Helsing to have a grin. "Let's see then!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No contest. Let us just relax for tonight, for tomorrow is a journey." Anna got in between them, freezing for a moment. There was something so familiar about them both…

"I'll have wine then, please." Akiko smiled weakly, sitting next to a window. Van Helsing just shook his head with a grin. They all acted as if they had been friends before, as if they were friends in a past life. Were they? Akiko shook her head, ignoring the chance to become lost in thought.

They sat down and started to talk. It was the oddest thing how they managed to keep the conversation alive and fresh. First they spoke of why the Brides were after Anna, then about her family, then Akiko tried to find out about Van Helsing's family…he dodged it by asking her about hers. It took a moment for her to slice the edges of the truth but she managed to make it pretty much believable.

She lived alone, had for several years. When she was a child and until the age of six or seven, an old lady took care of her. Sadly, she died. Since then, she had done several of jobs through almost every village and either bought or stole things she needed. She did all the chores around the house, helping others when she could. Unfortunately, her appearance made some of the jobs 'be occupied at the last minute'.

"How did you get that scar anyway, Akiko?" Van Helsing questioned with ease…suspiciously casual in fact.

Downing the last bit of wine, she felt her vision become slightly blurry and her words slurred despite her control. "Thatsh what I wish to knows too. I was born with it, I thinks."

Anna watched her closely, almost as closely as the man had done earlier. Both were thinking what she had suspected years back; werewolf. It made no sense though! How would she have been scratched by one and live as a human? Then again, it made no sense for a human to live with vampires…so anything was possible.

Without realizing it, the sky had darkened with a storm. Akiko looked up and froze in terror; if the storm was horrible, she'd be trapped here for quite some time. She had never stayed away from the castle overnight, and that thought frightened her.  
"I have to go. The storm looks like it might mess up my roof cottage thingy." Akiko said quickly, standing and stumbling against the wall. Anna said nothing, knowing how important a home was.

Van Helsing got up and walked over to her, helping her up. "I'll help you back."

"No!" Akiko's voice, despite the slur, had grown at least two tones deeper. "I mean…" She blushed, her voice light once more, "Really, It's okay. If you get stuck in the storm…"

"At least let me walk you to the forest, alright?" He said, taking her wrist gently to guide her outside. It was clear that this hunter would not take no for an answer.

Unlike before, the houses around them had their doors closed and their shutters shut. The animals were either locked up in the house or in a near by barn. The families they had heard talk and play earlier were probably huddled close to a fire. The thought of that made Akiko's heart ache. Why couldn't she be cuddled? Hugged? Told she was loved?

Tripping over herself, she giggled drunkenly and started to think she shouldn't have drunk that third glass of white wine. Van Helsing said nothing but kept walking. The wind pushed against them, making his hat and coat flow majestically behind him. Akiko's hair did the same, just like his hair had done. She looked him up and down.

He was quite handsome. Instead of a fully grown beard, he had the shadow only. It didn't make him look drunk or hangover, in fact it made him look…mature, wise. Ignoring the clothes, he had a good body as well. Unlike some men in the village she had seen, he had no pot belly, he was skinny with muscles. His eyes, which stared at her, were a pretty hazel. Wait, he was staring!

Feeling her pale face heat up, she blinked, "What?"

Van Helsing grinned, "Nothing. Are you sure you can make it home, Akiko?" They were at the edge of the forest, just like that.

She smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I have some balance left."

Just as she planned to take off, he grabbed her arm and hesitated. "I'll be here tomorrow if you want to stop by. I owe you for helping with that vampire." There was something in his voice that made grief take over her heart, tears sting her eyes.

Looking up, she gulped down the random emotion and nodded. "I'll come back in the late afternoon." With that, she left.

As she walked through the forests, she felt herself in a daze…drunken or daydream, she did not know. The leaves around her danced in circles, taunting her that she was too drunk to do the same. The branches creaked loudly when the wind brushed against them.  
There was no way an animal would be prowling around in this type of weather, Akiko told herself. So she was safe. As she took a shortcut up to the castle, she felt a drop of water on her cheek.

It wasn't raining though. It wasn't even drizzling.

She was crying.

Akiko stopped just at the stairs of the huge home, more tears sliding down her cheek. Why was she crying? She had been drunk once before and she was more of a funny drunk than depressed. Subconsciously she knew the answer; she missed Van Helsing and Anna.

These were people with hearts working, with real emotions to show and share. They cared for her. Sure the vampires she lived with did too, but they never said it and rarely showed it. Those families she passed by looked so happy…she was jealous. Also, this was the first day in years that she spoke of her family, or what family she lacked. Perhaps the dam of control of her emotions, the one she had learned to build near Dracula, had just collapsed. It saw the love and care others got, that she was showed today, and it just broke.

Sitting at the stairs, she hugged her knees and sobbed quietly. She wanted Dracula to love her. She wanted Dracula to hold her. To kiss her. To say he would die for her. Bad choice of words, but still. She froze.

It was ironic timing for the realization of her feelings dawned upon her at the same moment the door opened.

Dracula stood there.

_"I love him."_ She thought.

* * *

5 reviews! Next chapter: Hangover, reporting what happened, and asking of emotions/family. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I just found out my friend is moving and I'm sort of depressed.

To **FaerieBride- **Your review really cheered me up, at the end where you said I'm a really good writer. Thanks, you made my sad mood slink away lol.

To all my other lovely loyal reviewers, I thank you all so much!

* * *

"Akiko? What are you doing out here, you idiot child! You'll catch a cold." Dracula sneered with slight annoyance. The doors were opened enough to show his pale face and thin body covered in expensive cloth.

She stared with hardly any breath; her eyes widen enough to be mistaken for the sunset sky, and her limbs shaking. It was so scary to see him standing there, for her mind to whisper softly her true emotions…Did he know? Did he feel the same way? Akiko winced, remembering that vampires, especially the leader, had no emotion. They were void, hallow, and cold.

Slowly, she stood up and walked over, using what little sober control she had left to calm her heartbeat. "Master…I'm going to sleep for a little bit, is that alright?" Even her voice cracked at the end, giving more than a sign of weakness.

He watched her carefully and studied her closely. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside, "I grow tired of your constant attempt to mask your heartbeat. It was first cute how much control you have but now it's annoying that you don't trust me, Akiko! And…are you drunk?" It was his extraordinary sense of smell that she had forgotten about. Oops.

Akiko looked away, allowing her hair to fall over her face, "Yes Master. I am sorry. I only had three or four glasses of wine. I…I didn't think…" Dracula grabbed her chin with harshness, making her wince inwardly. Their eyes met. She was hypnotized. She felt like she was drowning in those deep onyx eyes. They weren't cold but neither were they warm. They weren't empty but neither were they filled with emotion. They sparkled in the candlelight.

They stayed like that for what felt like a few minutes, maybe half an hour. Finally he spoke up, his voice raw and raspy from restraining an action. But what? "Get to sleep. You will awaken at normal time and report to me what happened." Without another word, he released her out of his grasp and walked away.

That's when she realized how close she was to death. Well, not death….she'd be alive but…Ugh. He could have bitten her. He could have killed her. She had been so…so…distant, drowning in those mysterious eyes of his. She had been the perfect target for him. She had been weak. In those few moments she had forgotten all her training she had learned through out the years. That could have cost her.

* * *

The sun was coming up. It had to be at least four or five in the morning. Dracula stood at the side of Akiko's bed, standing there only feet away. He wasn't on the ground for his boots made too much noise. Oh no, he wouldn't want to wake his precious Akiko up like that. No, he stood on the wall.

Akiko's long orange red hair was sprayed out on a pillow. She'd have to cut it soon, just a little shorter. Her pale skin was very bright against the cotton black sheets she lay upon. She must have passed out before sliding under them. However, she wore a flimsy old nightgown that barely covered her legs and arms. She must have thrown whatever on and passed out.

Her legs were just as pale and yet pretty. They held muscle but only enough to help her with strength, to maintain her beauty. Her arms were thin and almost frail looking, as if you could snap them off like a twig. Of course they were as strong as steel.

Her chest moved up and down at a slow rate, her heartbeat very calm. It was almost alarming at how slow it was. For a moment, he was worried she was sick but…she had always been like that. Since they began to fight so many years ago, her heartbeat even when she didn't control it was…calm. Gentle. Soft. Why?

It must have been a family thing. What of her scars? They looked dark against her pale skin. He tried to resist the urge to reach other and gently stroke them but gave in finally. They felt as if they were a very small, very _very_ small, indention to her skin. Otherwise you couldn't tell the difference. Some might think they were tattoos.

She stirred and opened her eyes. Her sun setting orange eyes, those that attracted him so easily, stared up at him with confusion. The confusion didn't last long for pain replaced them.

"Ow…my head is killing me. Master, what are you doing?" She groaned, holding her head and stomach while sitting up weakly. The pillows she leaned against were very fluffy.

He frowned and stayed in his horizontal position. "I came to awaken you. Tell me you have valuable information about Van Helsing and I will allow you to sleep off the hangover."

She hesitated, trying to remember. Luckily the alcohol didn't harm her memory too bad. The way he stood didn't creep her out, actually she had gotten used to that at the age of ten. No, it was the way he looked at her that made her shiver. What was that emotion in his supposedly empty eyes?

"Anna told me the history of her family and the promise they made to slay you…but you knew that. Van Helsing questioned me a lot, about where I'm from. He is or maybe was suspicious. He…He said he was staying in the castle with her. That's…all we spoke of, Master."

Silence.

"You can't expect them to spill their guts out to me the first time we meet! They need to learn to trust me first, Master!" She exclaimed, slightly anxious because of his silence.

There was a long pause.

"What did he ask you, Akiko?"

She blinked, slightly taken back. "Where my parents were, where I lived. I told them my mother died when I was born, my father was no where to be found. An old lady took care of me but she died when I was seven or so. I said I live in a cottage in the forest, so they won't go looking. I need to meet them at noon by the way."

Dracula nodded. "Good job little one. I'll have your friend maid bring you some soup and tea."

Just as he planned to leave, Akiko spoke up. "What is my real name? My long name? It can't just be Akiko, can it master? Just like you're Vlad Dracula…what is my last name?"

He looked at her and saw that she was determined to know. What a shock it was to hear such a question at such a time. "…You wore a bracelet when I found you. It said 'Akiko Kainda.' One day, I will give it to you."

Immediately she let the information sink into her skin before saying, "Kainda…what does it mean?"

This time Dracula's back straightened a little, his eyes turning slightly hard. "…Hunter's Daughter."

When he left, she had a small smile on her face. She knew her full name now. Well, at least her middle name. Obviously both hadn't the slightest clue what her last name was. It would be whatever her fathers were. Where and who was he?

After Mary brought her food and they spoke, she glanced outside and realized she had to get over this…hangover. She had to get dressed and ready for meeting Anna and Van Helsing once more.

Van Helsing…

What a peculiar name….

* * *

Next chapter: Second meeting with Van Helsing. If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll try to tack it on lol. Review, 5 at least. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, I went to a festival and it took a few days to prepare and relax after lol.

* * *

Akiko felt the strange desire to wear something fancier than yesterday. It was weird but she wanted to impress Van Helsing. Why? She couldn't figure it out. Her outfit yesterday was normal and yet pretty, brightening her eyes and scars. Perhaps if she dressed fancier, no one would question her looks again.

Then again, she was supposed to be from a cottage. She was supposed to live in a poor cottage by herself, doing more manual work than learning how to sew. So instead of a fancy pretty dress with ribbons and silk, she placed on dirt covered jeans with an over sized dress. Her shoes were boots, easy to walk and run in as well as fight.

Placing her hair in a bun, allowing some strands to fall over her shoulder and cover her face, she placed some red paint on her lips. Lipstick…weird. How could women put that stuff on? She barely had it on for two minutes and yet, her lips tingled already! It was so…annoying!

She shuddered and walked downstairs, hoping to sneak out without Dracula noticing. The day she wore a corset and placed on all that make up stuff willingly was the day she'd get shot by a werewolf.

Quietly she walked down the stairs, making sure her boots didn't clank or slam into the stone. It was difficult, what with dodging the cracks and possible slippable areas. One of these days she'd learn to slid on the rail and not flip off at the end.

Still, it didn't matter how quiet as she was for her heartbeat gave her away. Sometimes she hated being the only living thing free to roam around here. Her head pounded with every loud sound and tone of voice.

"Akiko, are you leaving without telling me?" He questioned. There was suspicious and anger lining his voice. She had heard it enough times when he asked the Brides about their feast or something, how he would make the question seem light to make you think you're safe…then he got real mad. Although it was rare for him to lose his temper lately, to shout with his fangs showing, the memory of the last few times were fresh in her mind as spring.

She bowed slightly, "I'm sorry Vlad…" His first name always seemed to calm him down, especially when she said it. None of the other Brides dared to call him it…or perhaps they didn't know what it was. If so, that was pretty pathetic since they had been with him more than she had.

"I feared you would make me stay since I was ill. I'm going to meet Anna and Van Helsing right now." There was a tense moment when it could go one of two ways; he could yell and harm her or he could shove her out the door to find out information.

Thankfully, however, he nodded and walked over to her. Placing an arm on her shoulder, he walked with her to the door and smirked as she blushed. It was fun to watch her squirm. "I expect you back by sunset. And Akiko…" He paused; watching her take a few steps out of the door.

"Yes Master?" She blinked. Her orange eyes, those eyes that had plagued his thoughts recently, looked up innocently.

"…Make sure to be as discreet as possible." It sounded like he was hesitating, like he wanted to say something else. "And…be sure he doesn't harm you. Don't blow your cover." With that, he slammed the door shut.

Akiko blushed darkly, wondering what that was about. He cared about her that was proof that he did! Or perhaps he wanted her to be careful since he had no one else to go undercover for him. Or…ugh, so many possibilities!

As she walked through the forest as silent as a mouse, she chewed on her lip, forgetting about her lipstick. She felt something deep inside her when she thought about her master. When they spoke, the way his accent danced upon his tongue, the way his dark voice wrapped around her like silk…the way his cold eyes hypnotized her…she shivered.

This emotion was foreign…it was odd and scary. What was it? She was too young to understand it. She had heard many stories of love and romance, but never felt it before. She had never really believed in it. She cared greatly for the Brides and her friends, the servants, and she cared for her master. But where was the line drawn between caring and loving?

The trees around her shook off the last piece of coverage and warmth. The leaves that fell flew around her for a moment, almost camouflaging into her hair as it landed onto the dirt. The wind blew against her cloaked body, making her hair fly slightly with the leaves, some getting caught in it. There were animals around, some small and some huge, that hid as she walked. They hid underground, in bushes, and on top of trees. Others watched her from a less than obvious hiding place.

Before she knew it, she was in the village. Looking up at the sky, she quickly scanned for the Brides. Surely they weren't stupid enough to come back after realizing how dangerous her mission was! Then again, it would be convincing for them to attack and for her to help Van Helsing…but maybe it would be **too** convincing.

The sky was dark with gray swirls of clouds. Many people took refuge early, locking up the barn animals. Shutters of the windows closed. Doors slammed shut. Akiko frowned, looking around for her 'friends'.

Suddenly a shudder passed through her body violently, making her skin burn slightly and her bones ache. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up, allowing the wind to make her stare at the sky. The storm that came made her shake with anticipation…with rage…with excitement. It happened nearly every time it stormed. The scars on her face burned like a thousand white swords slapped her. Inhaling, she heard a growl…from herself.

"Akiko?!" A man's voice finally reached her, a hand on her shoulder to slightly shake her.

Her eyes snapped open, showing a little red in them as if it were blood. Her breathing was slightly rigid, gasping almost. Her scars felt like they were on fire! Her hair, despite most of it being in a bun, flew wildly. Before her was…

"Van Helsing…" She whispered softly, feeling her legs give away. He caught her just before she hit the ground. His mouth moved but she heard no words for her vision became blurry. The last thing she saw was Van Helsing looking down at her, holding her with worry in his eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Anyone wanna guess why all that stuff happened? Review! Next chapter will be when she awakens and more stuff about Van Helsing and Anna…maybe the Brides…maybe. 


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds of water dripping out of a bucket sounded a thousand times louder to our poor Akiko. Every drop of water hitting the ground made her wince and cringe. It sounded as though a hammer slammed into metal.

The object she lay on was not exactly comfortable but it was soft. It was itchy too. Her head lay on something as equally soft. Inhaling slowly, faking sleep, she smelt…straw…hay.

Slowly in a hesitant manner, she opened her red eyes and looked around. She was in a house. A small hut like room, actually. It held a few decorations like paintings and vases, but the bed she lay on was made of stray and…not so comfortable. Everything else was calm. It gave her a homey feeling, even though she didn't really have a home. It was warm yet cool.

What had happened? Frowning, she sat up and closed her eyes, meditating for a moment. She remembered leaving Dracula, thinking he cared for her. She walked into the silent village, thinking it was odd how the atmosphere felt. There was a storm coming, maybe it had passed while she was out. Then she remembered feeling…feeling wild. She felt her senses sharpen. Then she remembered hearing Van Helsing's voice…then darkness.

Standing up, she jumped nearly a foot to hear the same voice as before. "You shouldn't roam around just yet." Turning, she blushed to see Van Helsing standing in the doorway.

Finding that none of her limbs ached, she shrugged carefully. "I don't see why not…I'm not injured. I guess I got caught up in the moment of the storm and just…collapsed from all the work lately. I'm glad you were there, who knows…" _Who knows what I might have become_, is what she wanted to say. "…Who knows what could have happened to me."

Her voice was forcibly calm, something that the hunter picked up on quite quickly. It was on habit that she did that, for Dracula never, hardly if at all, noticed. She only did that when she felt cornered or threatened.

"…Yeah, I understand. Well, come on and join me and Anna for some food. I noticed last time you weren't used to drinking so much so…we'll limit the alcohol." He grinned playfully at her, watching her cheeks turn pink. The scars darkened considerably, making his gaze linger for a moment.

Akiko, noticing how long he stared, blushed even more despite herself. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable around him…in fact, it was quite the opposite. She felt safe around him…safer than when she was around Dracula. It was ironic that he was their enemy and for her to be comfortable with him. They had established a connection of some sort when they first met.

It was an odd way to meet; for a girl no older than fourteen to come to a big man's rescue. For her to jump out of nowhere, suspiciously out of the blue, and drive the vampire bride away. He was grateful no doubt, but after years and years of hunting and searching for evil, he had grown a sixth sense that was called suspicion. Still, she looked innocent despite her appearance and seemed trustworthy. So why not be friends? He'd find out about her more soon enough, vise versa.

They lingered in the room for a moment longer. There were many unasked questions shining brightly in his eyes, as were hers. In a slug like manner, they looked away and walked into a different room. The hallways were as beautiful as the rooms, filled with paintings and such. But nothing compared to Dracula's castle.

"So tell me about yourself." She stated while sitting at a table, sipping some watered down wine. Anna and Van Helsing sat near by, starting to eat silently at first. They had heard about Anna before, now it was Van Helsing's turn.

"…Well…I don't remember much. I know I'm a hunter of all things evil and…I'm not sure if I have relatives." He answered emotionlessly.

"Why not?" Akiko blinked.

He stared at her for a long time, "…I don't remember. But sometimes I think I might."

* * *

Short yes, but I'm busy. Next chapter: I NEED IDEAS! I'm thinking the afternoon with them, then Dracula…and maybe the plan of a ball? I don't know! Ideas please! 


	13. Chapter 13

It was so odd to feel safe around the enemy. This was the man that would kill, or attempt to actually, Dracula. This was the man she or one of the Brides would have to kill. It was be eaten, or eat. Kill to survive; existing is surviving.

It scared Akiko to think about that. To think about how she would have to kill Van Helsing one day. This was a man who calmed her fears and made her grin somewhat. She'd have to kill him soon. She'd have to protect her master.

But for now, she reasoned with herself, she would be quiet. She wouldn't think about it. She'd remain ignorant and calm, happy with Anna and Van Helsing. For once in her life, for the first time ever, she would ignore the future and focus on the present.

"Akiko? Akiko, did you hear me?" Anna's light voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Blinking, she looked around with her red eyes. The food had gotten half eaten and was now cold. The watered down wine was bitter instead of cold and sweet. She wondered faintly even if it was wine. Perhaps they had switched it secretly with tea or something without alcohol.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry Anna, I fear I got a little…lost in thought. Could you repeat that?" She blushed lightly, slightly embarrassed at how her mind wondered so carelessly. The hours had passed and it was probably dinnertime, probably dark outside but not from a storm. Part of her knew she should go back to Dracula's but…then again, these people cared for her and didn't mind expressing it. She liked it here.

"I said…" Anna repeated herself without any annoyance, "What time do you have to go home? Is your home built for such random violent storms?"

It took nearly all of Akiko's strength not to smirk at that. After all, she lived in a castle! A castle such as Vlad Dracula's was built for hurricanes and the most violent raging tornados. In fact, she remembered many times when she was younger where she slept through storms. It wasn't that she was a heavy sleeper; it was just because the castle was that strong.

Reminding herself that she had to be careful about her cover, she shrugged. She would have to be careful about what she said and how she reacted to questions. The slightest thing could trigger their suspicion and distrust.

"Of course. I mean, I'm sure the roof might have had a shook up but it's okay. I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled weakly, sipping some more of the weird tasting drink. For a split second, she wondered if it was drugged. What if she was drugged to tell the truth? To forget something? To become unconscious?

She shook off that thought as soon as it came. Van Helsing stood up and watched her again. His gaze, which had lingered longer each time, was becoming increasingly annoying. "Nonsense." He finally spoke up. "There could be another violent storm tonight. With your house, with the way you described it at least, its' not fit to handle two in a row. Stay with us."

Curse her big mouth! She basically just shot herself in the foot! She cursed silently.

"Well…" Akiko started, hesitating. Dracula would be worried if she didn't return. Or would he? Perhaps he would forget about her. "Well, sure I guess. Just for tonight, I'll stay here."  
She needed to be careful or else they'd grow suspicious. Dracula and the Brides could wait another day. For now, she just wanted to lie in bed after a long time of talking. Who said she couldn't enjoy herself on a mission?

* * *

Next chapter: Dracula's thoughts and worry for the missing Akiko. He visits her…will he be caught? 5 reviews! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey my lovely reviews and readers! I was watching the movie and when Dracula shouted at the Brides, well I just got the shivers! XD I wanted to add that into my story so I found a perfect way! Plus, I think it's about time we see Dracula's pondering over her and his discovery of love.

* * *

The hours had ticked by slowly. It was noon when Akiko had set out. Dracula felt the need to lock her up to keep her safe, to keep her away from that hunter. But then he reasoned with himself that he needed her to spy on him. She needed to tell him what he was planning and thinking.

Akiko needed to go down to the village and learn what they were thinking. She needed to befriend them enough to where they confessed their weaknesses and secrets. If not, then the whole reason of taking her and raising her would be wasted.

_That isn't true_, his conscious argued. A growl escaped his throat, a sneer on his lips. Much to his distaste, he had to admit it was right. He took her in because the mother of her begged him to. Because he thought that such an odd looking child didn't deserve death that early in life. She had such a weird color of eyes and those marks on her cheek…she would have been picked on if he let her alone in the village. Perhaps they would have killed her if he didn't, thinking she was a demon.

His Brides had wanted a child but they always were born dead, causing many problems for them. Even though this girl was human and alive, she was still a babe that needed caring and love. The Brides could care for her and perhaps smother her in love. He didn't think he knew what love was.

He was hallow. He was cold. He was sadistic.

Many would say he never felt love before. Before Akiko was brought into his life, he would have agreed with them without a moment's hesitation. But that all changed when he held the crying babe and saw her smile up at him.

Dracula knew that he cared for her when she was a child and growing, learning how to walk and talk. Her first word had been 'Drac'. She couldn't pronounce his full name but it was close enough.

He remembered how he had felt when the child cries broke his peaceful silence the first week she came with them. He grew annoyed and irritated but when he saw her smile, he whispered her name and she laughed.  
When she grew into a teenager, when she turned into the fighting assassin he had hoped for, he realized something. He didn't want her to go out and fight even though that was what he raised her to do. He didn't want her to get hurt.

The love he felt for her wasn't fatherly. It wasn't sinful either. It was just…love. At times he felt the overwhelming desire to embrace her. When she said his name, his first real name…the way the word 'Vlad' left her lips, he had to fight temptation to bite her.

The way she called him Master…he smiled at that. Despite the fake annoyance of it, Akiko liked it when he called her Little One. For some reason he felt like he had the right to call her it. It wasn't the age difference that fueled the reason of calling her the nickname; it was the way she acted.

Sometimes he wondered if it was the way she was raised. The way they raised her. He wondered sometimes if by training her to be emotionless, to fight, and to live for the night, they had corrupted her innocence. After all, she had trained herself to slow her heartbeat when he was near by.

In a way it wasn't true, that she remained pure because she hadn't killed anyone. But then again, she lived with vampires…who could remain innocent after that?

She was a curious child at times. Dracula remembered the night she had asked about her real parents. At first, he thought she suspected it because of the lack of attention and love they showed. Then again, could one know what love was if it was never shown before? She was smart because she noted the different looks they shared, how she was an outcast and such.

Her only friend that showed that they cared for her truly was that maid. What was her name, Dracula wondered. Marsha? No, Mary. Mary the Maid…she was Akiko's only friend. At first that made the vampire king on edge because he wondered if she would let slip of their nature. But after watching them talk for a whole day, he concluded that Mary wouldn't speak a word of it unless she had Dracula's permission.

It angered him to realize that it was Mary who told her about the festival and such in the villages. Akiko could have wondered back into her home village instead of Mary's. That would have caused many problems. He had been tempted to kill Mary on the spot, but resisted only because he knew Akiko would hate him forever.

Then again, his anger told him, who cares if a little human child was to remain mad at him for all eternity? She was bound to die soon. She was like a flower while he was like a tree. Their lives were similar to that.

It amused him at times at how she reacted. She was human and before she realized what his true nature was, she freaked out to think he stood on the ceiling. It was bad to taunt and tease her, but it was funny as well. He still did that but the effect seemed to have died down lately.

When they fought…or rather, when he trained her how to fight, they went outside to the forest. At first he knew no creature would dare come close to harm her because of his presence. He knew she was safe as long as he was near. Even though she didn't realize it, he stood in the shadows of the trees when she snuck outside to play.

But when she had snuck off to the festival, he panicked. He had a feeling, a suspicion, that something attacked her…yet he couldn't find a scratch. When he questioned her, she said nothing happened. It made him wonder how could a forest full of murderous animals leave a small girl alone?

In a way he supposed that her escape to the village was his fault as well. He hadn't allowed her freedom, the freedom to explore the world. When he found out she was gone, he felt so worried. He wondered faintly if she was dead, but couldn't smell any blood. At least she wasn't harmed…but then he wondered if she went to her home village, where her mother died.

When she had gotten back, he scorned her. It was funny because while she tried to hide the fact that she had snuck out, she had shouted his name…his real name. She had been yelling at him that she was mature and smart for eight years old, but it created irony that she let slip that she had ran off. Thinking back on that, it made him smile.

But…he was relieved that she was okay. Recently when she had gone to the village where Van Helsing stayed, when she appeared the next day drunk…he grew annoyed. He allowed her to sleep in and rest but kept an eye on her.  
He had every reason to worry about her for she left just before a storm, alone in a forest, with hardly any strength because of the hang over. And yet, he had let her go. When she walked outside, he stepped to the door and hesitated. He could have and would have stopped her. But there was something in her eyes that forced him to let her go.

It was the thirst of freedom.

She wanted to roam around, to meet people, to talk and laugh. Part of him was jealous but…then again, he had had her all to himself for many years. He supposed her could allow her a few hours off with strangers. After all, she would be back before the day ended.

Or at least that was what he thought.

After the storm had passed, the sky was a light gray, meaning it was evening. He frowned at this, pacing back and forth in the dining room. She should have been home already! She should have come back and reported to him what she found out.

He stopped in worry and anger. The sound of his boots slamming against the stone echoed as he stopped. What if she was hurt? What if Van Helsing found out she was a spy? Would he really go that low and torture the child? No, he corrected himself, she was not a child…she was a teenager, a young lady. A young lady who could take care of herself.

"Dracula…" Marishka cried out as the other two walked behind her. They glided over to him. They said nothing but started to kiss him. He shivered when they kissed his neck but restrained himself.

"Where is Akiko?" He found himself asking.

They said nothing.

"Go find her." He snapped, turning and walking away.

Marishka frowned, reading a little too deep into the whole thing. "Master, do you prefer her over us?"

Dracula froze. Did he? That was a taboo question. It was poisonous.

"Leave…find her…find her now!" He shouted, turning on heel. His temper wasn't usually lost this easy but with Akiko gone…he saw no reason to calm down. "You think I prefer the human over all three of you!? If you don't find her and bring her back alive and unharmed, then I'll kill you all!" His rage caused his thoughts to become jumbled, making hardly any sense.

The Brides cowered for a second before jumping out the window, transforming, and heading towards the village as the sun set. Jealousy and fear raided off of them. Dracula stood there panting, controlling himself. His voice echoed through out the castle walls.

Part of him knew that his rage would remained intact unless he found her. As the sky grew dark blue, almost black, he spread his wings and stepped off the window sill. He had to find Akiko and soon. He had to make sure she was okay.

* * *

It took several long agonizing hours but he found her. He found out where she was. It made him relieved to realize the location of his Akiko…but then he grew angry. If she was hurt, he would kill Van Helsing. If she wasn't, then he would be mad at Akiko for not coming home.

Carefully he changed back into his normal self and hoped to the Devil that the hunter didn't sense his evil. Carefully and quietly he snuck into the room where Akiko was. He felt his rage simmer and turn cold.

There on a bed of hay lay Akiko, her long red hair spread out over the pillow. Her lips were parted ever so slightly for a small amount of air to pass through. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight from the open window which he came from. Her chest, which caught his eye, moved up and down steadily to show she was in fact breathing and alive. She wasn't hurt at all, she was sleeping.

That was when he grew angry once more. He took two steps forward and grabbed her hair but did not tug on it like he first intended to. "Akiko!" He snarled, watching her moan in her sleep. A shiver passed through his spine.

She twitched and stretched her arms above her head. "Five more minutes Master…" She whispered, turning away. He glared dully, waiting for her sleepy mind to register what she just said. Almost immediately she jolted up and stared with an open mouth. "Master?! What…" She whispered, "What are you doing here?!"

As she stood up, Dracula noted that her hair was messy from sleep but he held onto it, his nails almost grazing her skull. He pulled her close, allowing her to feel the rage raiding off of him. She shivered and tried to pull away. In return, he yanked her closer so their bodies touched.

"Why did you not come back? I told you to come and report your findings." His voice was sexy when it was laced with anger. He whispered in her ear, "You had better have a good excuse girl, or else." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face when she whimpered.

Despite her limbs shaking lightly, she stuttered, "Van Helsing and Anna were worried about me. T-They didn't want me to go back to the cottage where I said I lived because they feared I'd get hurt in the storm. I s-swear Master that I was going to go home as soon as the sun raised again."

The thought of her trying to escape him hadn't crossed his mind until she said that. "I wasn't worried about you leaving; I know you are too loyal for that. I was…" He grew silent. Could he show her he cared deeply?

"You were what?" Akiko gained control of herself and felt stronger.

"I was worried you stupid girl!" He nearly shouted as he released her hair, throwing her back onto the bed. Once again she felt her limbs shake with fear. She knew he would never hurt her but when rage blinded you, it was difficult to see the ones you loved and the ones you hate.

Akiko sat there and watched him gain control of himself. "I-I…I'm sorry…Please Master, I'm sorry…" She whispered, refusing to speak any louder for it would show how close to tears she was.

He sat next to her and hesitated. As if reading his mind, knowing what he longed to do, she threw herself in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, simply relaxing in one another's hold.

That was when footsteps were heard. "Akiko? Are you alright?" It was Van Helsing. "I heard something…Akiko?!" From the sound of his voice, he was growing worried.

Akiko pulled away and looked up at Dracula, looking at the window to tell him to leave. He nodded and whispered softly, "Come home tomorrow morning." With that, he let go and climbed out the window.

As he flew away, Akiko shut the windows as silent as she could. She shuddered and refused to vomit her dinner; she hated to think that the man she lived with turned into a huge bat and flew away just like he did now.

Opening the door, she made it appear as if she had just awoken. Her hair, thanks to Dracula, looked messy as if she had slept soundly. "Van Helsing? What is it, what's wrong?" She said with fake worry.

He stared at her for a moment, questioning silently. Gently but forcibly he pushed her aside and walked into her room, roaming around it.  
"What in the world are you looking for?" She frowned, slightly worried about what was happening.

"…I thought I heard something. Akiko…come sleep in my room tonight. I don't want to risk a creature coming in and harming you." Van Helsing said softly, walking towards her while his gaze lingered on the bed.

"What?!" Akiko blushed darkly. The thought of sleeping with a man seemed weird. "I can take care of myself!"

He suddenly grabbed her chin and made their eyes meet. There was something about his eyes that seemed so…gentle. He looked familiar. Yes, now that she thought about it, he looked **very **familiar.

"Please?"

Akiko gulped and nodded. The idea of sleeping in the man's protecting arms made her relax. She felt loved as she lay next to him. And although she fell asleep almost immediately, she knew he remained awake…protecting and watching her.

* * *

LONG chapter! I'm so happy! Next chapter: Morning. Anna sees the bed arraignment. The Brides. The Village. 5 reviews please! If you have any ideas, mention it if you wish. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait; school and love trouble. As always. Dracula beat up the love problem though lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Akiko's red eyes slowly opened as she stared at a body next to her. It took a moment to remember what had happened the night before. It startled her to realize she was in someone's bed, and that that 'someone' was Van Helsing.

It took a few seconds but her head started to hurt. Frowning, she gently touched the back of her scalp, wincing. Dracula had yanked her hair, she remembered now. Biting her lip, she refused to cry out in pain.

In a slow manner, she sat up and glanced around. The room was slightly bigger than the one she had been given to, but it looked the same. The bed wasn't as comfortable as her own back in the castle, but it did well. The pillow was fluffy, which made her headache go away a bit.

Careful not to wake him, she lay back down and gave a silent sigh of relief. The pounding in the back of her head was gone now. There was the faint sound of water dripping in a soft yet fast rhythm. Where was it coming from? The window was the only source to the outside world, making her believe it was a bucket near by the wall.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to train. To meditate. It was a rare thing for her to do since she had a great difficulty sitting quiet. As she lay there, she allowed each sound to be heard, identified, and registered in her mind.

The man next to her slept soundly. His breathing was in a predictable pattern, his chest rising and falling normally. He must have been dreaming something pleasant for his heartbeat was slow. That gave Akiko the shivers; since when was she able to hear people's heartbeats?

The scars on her face burned. Perhaps, she thought, she was able to listen to people's hearts when she wished to…but since she lived with dead creatures, she never realized it till now. She had been near Anna and Van Helsing before though, so why would she just realize she could hear hearts?

The answer was simple and obvious; she had never tried to take in every sound before. She had not tried to meditate near these people before. But why, she questioned, did her scar burn when she did this? Did the scars have something to do with it?

_Thump…thump…thump…thump._

That wasn't a heartbeat. Akiko's brows knitted together in confusion as she tried to realize what that was. It was a rhythmic beat near by, growing louder and louder each second. Van Helsing's heartbeat was much slower. What was this?

_Creeeeeaakkk!_

"What's going on here?!" A voice sharply rang out.

Akiko's dark red eyes snapped open to meet the ceiling. Besides her she felt Van Helsing's heart skip a beat. Both turned their heads towards the doorway of the room. She felt so foolish and naïve; the thumping sound had been Anna's footsteps. Then again, what would have been more suspicious; her getting up to walk out of the room and get caught? Or try to hide and get caught?

Both sat up and Akiko pushed back her hair, feeling her cheeks warm up despite herself. While Van Helsing had a sleepy look upon his face, Akiko was slightly alerted and aware.

"Anna…" Van Helsing murmured his voice deep and rough. "This is not what it looks like." For a moment, he sounded drunk. Somehow, Akiko thought weakly, that was not helping.

Gathering the nerve, she stood up and continued, "Morning Anna. I had a nightmare and…well, Van Helsing says he heard something last night…so I slept with him. Not slept with him as in…that…but just slept in the same bed."

The woman regarded them both with suspicious eyes. Much to her distaste, as long as she couldn't prove otherwise, she would have to believe it. That made Akiko wonder that, as Anna looked at the hunter awake fully, she was jealous. Anna seemed jealous for sure. But why?

When they went to eat or walk, Anna's gaze always lingered on the hunter. At first, Akiko thought it was simply because she stared at something near by...but now she had to wonder...

Her tone always changed and her pale cheeks turned pink when she was near him. Why though?

Akiko's mouth dropped open; Anna loved Van Helsing.

* * *

The sun slowly appeared in the sky. Dracula would have been in his coffin…err, bed by now but he couldn't. The thought of sleep made him frown. How could he rest when his assassin was out there?

Was she okay? Did Van Helsing see him? What happened to them all?

He forced himself to ignore the scary dreadful answers that came to mind. Quickly though, he went to the Bride's room and watched them for a second. It was so odd to see the three women who he was wed to act like animals…over him. That thought used to make him shiver with lust but now it made him feel like throwing up.

"My Brides…" He announced loudly to get their attention. "Go in the village and find Akiko. Bring her back alive and safe, but secretly!"

In a matter of seconds, the sound of cackles left their throats as they transformed. They jumped out the window, wary and careful of the suns light. As he watched from the shadows, he could only hope that his Akiko was alright.

* * *

Next chapter: The village and the arrival of the Brides.5 reviews! 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait; virus in computer. Sorry! I am, however, adding some of my own thoughts to when Akiko thinks deeply…I wanna see how many people agree with me and how many I cause to think about the subject.

* * *

Akiko couldn't believe, _wouldn't_ believe the realization that dawned upon her! There was no way in hell that Anna was in love with Van Helsing! Sure they were both on the 'good' side, but that meant nothing. Just because one man and one woman happened to have the same opinions or beliefs did not mean a single thing.

Or did it?

Anna was fighting for her family, which meant she could die easily. Perhaps Anna was in love with him, thinking she had nothing to lose if she died or not. In a way, if she fell for the man and she lived through her vengeance, they could be together. If not, she'd die.

Van Helsing would surely realize that he couldn't fall in love or else he'd get hurt. He was as smart as he was sharp, otherwise he wouldn't have become a hunter. Right? Or perhaps…Akiko stopped and thought.

She stood outside of the building, knowing that Anna was getting breakfast and Van Helsing getting dressed. Carefully she leaned against the building. Her outfit was thin material so not only could she feel the cold breeze, she felt the rough texture of the shelter. The brick against her back made her wince at how rough it was, but ignored it. So what if she had a few scratches later?

She thought for what seemed like hours.  
Was it possible to control who you loved and who you didn't? Was it possible to manipulate your heart and feelings? Was it possible to deny in truth that you did not love someone?

Or was love just a natural thing? Was it an instinct? Was it like breathing, eating, blinking?

Was it something learned? Or did you already know what love was?

Akiko felt a lump creep in her throat. The girl felt her body freeze, even without the help of the cold temperatures near them. She loved Dracula. She loved her Master. Was that really her choice? Had she awoken one morning and thought to herself, "I think I'll fall in love with him"?

The answer was clear; no.

Why would she have chosen to create such problems, create an emotional mess? Why would anyone choose to be hurt?

Over the years she had been lived at the Castle, she had fallen in love with him. It was not a quick decision, a quick feeling. No, it had taken weeks, months, even years! When she was younger, she did not know what love was. She never even heard the word.

But now she was older. Much older…she knew what love meant. And although she had never received some till now, she knew that she was in love with the great vampire Dracula.

The sun basked Akiko with its warmth, the wind slammed into her. A chill, a shiver, went down her spine. Looking up, she could have sworn she saw something in the sky. Was she going crazy?

Shaking her head, she nearly jumped out of her boots when she heard a footstep crunch a twig behind her. Years of defensive training took over and she turned her hand in a fist. Without realizing or registering who was behind her, her fist flew and…

Was caught.

The hand that grabbed her balled up fist wore gloves, warm gloves that were black. It took only a few seconds to recognize the scent of the person. It was familiar, like a sort of herb with whiskey. It was relaxing.

"Van Helsing…" She blushed almost as dark as her ruby red eyes. "I-I…I'm sorry. I thought you were…well, I don't know who I thought you were but I didn't think you were you."

The man's face showed surprise as he released his hold on her. She couldn't help but grin at that. "Did I scare the big bad hunter?" She mocked lightly.

He smirked, "No. I suppose I shouldn't sneak up on you like that when you're in deep thought. Well anyway, Anna…"

There was a screech. Another one. A third one.

Looking up at the sky, Akiko felt her heart stop; she had seen something earlier. She wasn't losing her mind. Although at this precise moment, she wished she was.

"The Brides…" Akiko whispered to herself more than Van Helsing. They looked furious yet in the mood for taunting…they looked hungry. She spared a glance at the man next to her, fearing for his safety.

That made her stop for a second; where had the fear for another well-being come from?

Ignoring it for now, she listened to Van Helsing run inside to grab his weapons. When he and Anna came back, they gasped. Akiko felt as though she wasn't there, as though she were watching this happen to someone else.

The Brides grabbed her arms in a tight vice. As arrows and weapons were thrown at them, Akiko felt herself be lifted in the air. The wind was even colder, even more unforgiving as they flew towards the castle. Very faintly she heard Van Helsing shout her name. He cared for her, that was for sure.

Akiko couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes, feel sadness at the fact that she was leaving them. That they were scared and worried for her. But perhaps that's what Dracula was planning; perhaps he wanted them to come to the castle in angry. Perhaps he wanted to kill them. At that moment, she felt tears fall in the sky.

* * *

Next chapter: Dracula and Akiko get into a fight of how she was taken. Anna and Van Helsing are tracking them down. And maybe, just maybe if I get enough reviews and time, Akiko will get Mary the maid to tell her about her birth village. 


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, I'm so surprised and happy about all the reviews I got! Yay!

By the way: I'm using a memory from a few chapters ago but it has more detail this time.

* * *

The claws that wrapped around young Akiko made her wince. The cold air they flew through stung her like little wasps. She felt fear and she felt pain. And yet, she stayed silent.

The shock of being stolen like that, so abruptly, was still sinking in. The faces of Van Helsing and Anna haunted her as she stared blankly to the sky and ground. They were full of worry and fear as well as anger.

When she realized that the Brides were in fact flying in the sky, she felt her body stop. The idea of them coming and possibly destroying her friendship, her cover with the hunters made her feel ill. And yet they said nothing, just stole her away.

What were going through the hunter's minds right now? Were they wondering if she was okay? Were they trying to figure out where Dracula's castle was in haste? Or perhaps, Akiko thought with the feeling of sickness, they were finally connecting the dots between the vampire and her.

If they did, would they still try to come after her? Not to save her, but to harm her for revenge? For tricking them? A teenager tricked two "brilliant" hunters…their egos would be very hurt.

Marishka (or was it Aleera?) cackled so loud that her voice probably carried to all the villages around. The girl looked down as they flew high in the air. So many trees, some green and some naked, became one. The little creaks and rivers she once found seemed so small from where she was. Whatever animals lived there, Akiko thought, they were ants compared to her right now.  
What caught Akiko's attention was a small village. It wasn't normal sized like the other one, but it looked content and cozy. There were several houses with smoking chimneys, little dots moving around outside…they were people. She frowned and thought real hard.

She hadn't been to that village yet. She had been to three or four of them with huge businesses, but never this one, which ironically was closer to the Castle than the others. Why hadn't she passed through it?

The answer struck her like a ton of bricks; it was behind the castle, meaning she would never have thought of going around the castle to whatever village was near. Her destination and mind was always set on Mary's village and the one her master sent her to meet Van Helsing at.

The blood in her veins froze. She felt her vision blur before seeing darkness creep over the edges. She fought for consciousness.

The memory of Dracula's reaction to finding out she went to Mary's village came back to her.

"_I saw the festival…and a man told the tale of…vampires. He said Vlad Dracula feasted upon several villages. Th-That's why I came home." The small girl whispered, feeling good to blurt out the secret that haunted her._

"_That's all he told you, girl?" Dracula replied in a monotone voice as though he was tap-dancing around a delicate subject. His eyes, those cold yet hypnotizing eyes, seemed to have caution and fear in them. _

She had been so young but the memory of his eyes, the careful tone of his voice, made an imprint on her mind. There was another reason why he didn't want her to go to that certain village.

When she had told him she went to a village, he must have assumed it was one he didn't want her to go to. That explained the way he acted. Akiko frowned, not realizing they were landing already. Why would Dracula want her to stay away from a certain place?

Was there something there? Something important? What if there was a secret hidden in that almost-non-existing place? Akiko felt her cheeks turn pink; what if he had another lover, another Bride there? Or maybe there was an object there to kill him!

Did the Brides attack that village? No, they wouldn't have…if there was an object hidden there that could destroy him, why would he give the villagers reason to search and use it?

Perhaps there was a secret there about her.

"Akiko…" A dark voice captured her attention. The claws that wrapped around her thin arms had let go, her feet touching the ground. Having been lost in thought just moments ago, she felt any energy she once possessed leave her. Her legs felt like jell-o, causing her to fall on the cold stone.

Dracula stood before her, a frown evident on his pale face. "What have you been doing? I told you to return at dawn." His voice was slightly cold but at the same time, lined with worry and concern. It echoed softly through the many maze like halls inside the haunted castle.

Suddenly, rage settled into her veins, a rage she had never felt towards her master before. She felt her vision go slightly red, "I was planning to eat breakfast and leave in a way that would not arouse suspicion, thank you! Honestly Master, you can be so ignorant at times!"

She found herself staring into the shocked and angry eyes of her master, his long elegant fingers wrapped around her throat. Never had she insulted him before. "What was that, girl?" His voice was almost a growl, making her shiver.

It took a second not only to be able to breath through his vice grip, but to gather her thoughts. "Well…You are ignorant Master! Now Van Helsing and Anna will come here to try and kill you and…save me. You hadn't needed to make the Brides kidnap me! I was planning to come home, Master, I promise." Her voice faltered at the end, so many emotions of pain and sorrow in her tone.

Dracula released her, surprised how she claimed this cold gloomy castle to be 'home'. Taking advantage of his silence, Akiko stood up. Her glare was cold and icy.

"The village behind this castle, why can't I go there? Why have I never been there before, Master?" Even though she used his 'respectful' name at the end of the sentence, her tone made it quite clear she was pissed off.

This question took Dracula by surprise. "…It's none of your concern you silly girl. Go upstairs and rest until the maid brings you breakfast. I'll make sure the hunters don't find us."

As he turned away, Akiko felt the scars on her cheeks burn and spread. Her vision turned red and there was a growl like sound from her throat. That sound made Dracula stop in fear and slowly look back. Surprise was clearly on his face. Her nails, just like earlier, felt as if they grew a few inches.

"None of my concern?!" She shouted, thinking that her voice sounded more and more animal like by the passing second. "You hesitate in caution and you freeze in fear, Dracula! When I question you about that small village, you stop! I think it is my concern for it obviously involves **me**!" Perhaps it was her imagination it but she could have sworn the last word was a howl.

Dracula did nothing, just stared in fear.  
When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and gentle. "…You're a werewolf."

Suddenly she felt darkness consume her again.

* * *

OMFG! She's a werewolf! And when she awakes to see Mary in her room, she learns that all the secrets and answers is in that village! Who is her father? Family? How is she a werewolf? Will Dracula love her? And perhaps, if I feel like writing it, we'll see Van Helsing's arrival! Review please! 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews!

_

* * *

"…You're a werewolf."_

Akiko heard these words echo and ring in her ears as she felt lightheaded. The red vision she wore faded into blackness. Her breath left her as she felt her legs give out. Although she didn't feel herself hit the ground, she felt as though she lost her breath, as if she couldn't breathe.

A werewolf? She thought in her unconscious state. Did she really look like one? Did she really act like one? Sure she could have sworn that she sounded like an animal…but that meant nothing! Didn't it?

In a way, it would explain her scars. The time before Van Helsing found her before the storm, when she felt this whole…thing happening again, she was about to turn. But he interrupted her, making her faint. Then again, she just passed out right now. Perhaps she was an odd werewolf as she was an odd child.

She did not turn at full moons but for some reason, she attempted to turn at random times…when her emotions were high. But she did not transform completely, oh no. She fainted half way through. Why though?

The scars on her cheeks had something to do with it, she was sure!

* * *

(A/N Note: Okay, I just wanted to switch over to Dracula's thoughts so we're going back in time a bit.)

Dracula paced the floor until he was sure there would be a ditch there. Walking across the 20 foot long 'living room' so many times made it feel and appear very painfully short. He felt as though he was suffocating.

The worry and the fear he felt for this girl made him go damn near mad. Why should he even worry, be concerned over a silly human girl? He was Vlad Dracula, the lord to all Vampires! It just seemed so stupid and ironic that he'd care for a human.

The sound of his Brides screeching cackles alerted him they were back. In a swift quick yet graceful movement, he stormed out of the room and went to the entrance hall. They let go of her and moved away, transforming to their 'beautiful' selves.

Akiko looked as if she were in shock, as if she were lost in thought. Her red eyes that captured his breath had a far away look in them, a glossy appearance. Her radiant orange like hair was messy and unruly…well, more so than normal at least. The tip of her pale nose with pink, showing just how cold she was.

Dracula felt a trace of panic enter his veins as he watched her simply fall to the ground to her knees…like a rag doll. Had his Brides harmed his Akiko?! He felt his anger simmer, ready to boil over.

"Akiko…" His voice was carefully placed into coldness. Despite his effort to hide his concern, it showed pretty obviously. The girl looked up, reassuring him that she was okay. He felt his own limbs become slightly weak with relief.

Her eyes seemed to brighten a bit; with what he had no idea. She seemed to have been in a deep daze. Slowly she stood and hesitated. There was something bothering her, for her heartbeat was ecstatic. Surely if she noticed she would have controlled it.

He beat her to it, "What have you been doing? I told you to return at dawn!" His voice, although he hardly meant it to come out that way, was cold and harsh. The words he spoke were feathers but the tone he spoke it in made it feel like daggers to her.

Akiko's eyes narrowed and sparkled, ruffled. "I was planning to eat breakfast and leave in a way that would not arouse suspicion, thank you! Honestly Master, you can be so ignorant at times!"

For a moment, she sounded like the teenager he had almost forgotten about.

Dracula felt his own skin crawl at this, felt his own eyes narrow in rage. He had never been one to hold tempers but for the girls' sake, he tried. Near his Brides, he'd erupt and now he felt as though she was as disrespectful as they were.

He grabbed her neck, lifting her up off the ground by three or four inches. He could almost feel himself transforming into his monasteries form. The smell and pulse of her blood made him shiver, resulting in a growl for a question, "What was that, girl?"

Immediately he heard her heart speed up in fear, pure fear this time. The blood that pulsed through her veins made him shiver and he had to repress the urge to groan in desire.

"Well…You are ignorant Master! Now Van Helsing and Anna will come here to try and kill you and…save me. You hadn't needed to make the Brides kidnap me! I was planning to come home, Master, I promise." Her voice was soft and shaky towards the end. Despite her lack of air, she made sure her tone sounded confident. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of 'home'.

Dropping her to the ground, he studied her for a moment. She looked a little calmer than before, a little more here than in la-la-land. Just as he readied himself to speak, her voice could be heard. It was clear that she was pissed.

"The village behind this castle, why can't I go there? Why have I never been there before, Master?"

Dracula felt himself freeze. In fact, if he had a working heart it probably would have skipped a beat. What was he supposed to say? Your mother died there and told me not to let you know? Mentally he shook his head. "…It's none of your concern you silly girl. Go upstairs and rest until the maid brings you breakfast. I'll make sure the hunters don't find us."

Her reaction was the least thing he had ever expected. He had never imagined, as he turned to walk away, that she would grow this angry. There was a deep growl behind him, a very familiar sounding growl. A werewolf was near…he knew since he had them work for him.

Back tense, Dracula silently hoped it wouldn't kill Akiko or him. When he turned, he felt shocked to the core. There was no werewolf is sight; only Akiko. Her scars looked simply dark and longer…her eyes were glowing blood red.

"None of my concern?!" She shouted, thinking that her voice sounded more and more animal like by the passing second. "You hesitate in caution and you freeze in fear, Dracula! When I question you about that small village, you stop! I think it is my concern for it obviously involves **me**!"

For the first time in years, in ages…Dracula felt fear. He stated the obvious with a whisper before watching her fall to the ground. Subconsciously his body moved, functioning without his command and catching her. This explained so much.

* * *

It was dimly lit by the time Akiko awoke. Her red eyes slowly fluttered open and she instantly regretted it, whimpering in pain. Her head was pounding just like the time with Van Helsing. Perhaps, she mused silently, when she attempted to transform for whatever reason, she passed out because her body couldn't handle it…and got ill.

"Ah, I see you're awake Autumn!" A very familiar voice tinged with happiness, relief, and worry echoed from the door. Akiko winced at how sharp her hearing was right now. Sitting up, she managed to fake a small grin.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to see her old friend…she just knew she'd be peppered with questions. The maid scurried over with a hot bowl of soup and some fresh bread. The aroma smelt ten times stronger…Perhaps her 'werewolf' senses were still working.

"Thank you Mary." She whispered, eating quickly yet silently.

A few minute passed before Mary chuckled knowingly, "This is rather sad to say but…I think this is as quiet as you've ever been when eating soup."

As soon as she gulped down the steaming liquid, she giggled and nodded, agreeing. She fussed over Akiko for several more minutes, opening the curtains to show half a moon. It was more like a crescent moon, a smile almost.

Suddenly Akiko voiced her thoughts for the first time in a while. "Mary…What's in that village behind the castle?"

The maid froze instantly as if someone took a snapshot. Her hands which were busy dusting the high areas slowly came down, her head hanging slightly in shame. It was obvious that she knew exactly what it was or else she wouldn't have reacted as though she got caught killing.

"Well…" Mary sighed heavily.

Knowing she would start to say she couldn't tell, Akiko quickly interjected, "Mary, please tell me the truth! All my life I've felt alone and felt like Dracula has kept a secret from me. Now I realize he has been and my gut says it's about my past, my family. I'll protect you from Dracula, but please…no one else will tell me…you're my only hope."

There was a long moment in silence. A cloud passed the smiling moon, causing a moment of darkness. Despite this temporally blindness, Akiko could still see Mary chew on her lips nervously. There was an upside for werewolf like senses.

"Get dressed Akiko, I'll take you there." Her voice was so soft that it was as though the wind had passed through the branches outside.

* * *

The village was small. The pathways were rocky and dirt lifted underneath the two girl's feet. The huts, although small and in small rows, each had smoke coming from the chimney.

In fact, the village was just as small if not more so than when Akiko saw it from the skies. All the little ant like people she saw from above were probably inside in front of a fire. Akiko smiled bitterly, hating this cold weather.  
Silently they walked pass all the houses and into a graveyard. There was a rusty old fence around it and a few tombs away were a house with a candle on. Mary said nothing but looked away, standing before a tomb.

In other words, she couldn't get in trouble for visiting a grave and Akiko _happening _to follow. When Akiko got over, she tried to read the name but to no avail. In annoyance, she scratched off the mud and dirt caked onto the stone. The name and the dates, except the years, were shown.

**Rose**

**December 23-October 31**

Immediately Akiko felt a strong connection to this grave, a strong pull towards it. It was her mother. She wondered how Mary knew but by the looks of fresh roses on the grave, she understood. Mary had visited the woman several times before, placing fresh flowers on the dirt.

"How…This…" She couldn't even get her question out. She wanted to know the truth, she wanted to know everything. How did her mother die? What about her dad? Did the villagers know anything about this? What happened to her mother when Akiko was in her, making her change into a werewolf?

Suddenly the door was slammed open from a few feet away. Mary looked up, slightly alarmed and ready to run. Akiko glanced up and stood slowly. There was a man in his sixties, perhaps early seventies. He wore a sneer but when he looked at the two girls, his face relaxed.

"Mary, you shouldn't scare me at such an hour. Who is the child?" His voice was strong and held wisdom. Grabbing her wrist, Mary tugged her away from the grave and to the man. It was obvious from his bright almost glowing blue eyes that he knew everything about this village…people included.

"My apologies, Elder. This is Akiko…daughter of Rose." The man seemed to look a little surprised but took the news quite well. He placed his hand on his chin and studied the girl before him, lost in thought.

"…She is Rose's offspring for sure." The elder smiled softly, "It's the grin and nose that give it away. Your mother used to grin when she was nervous or worried. It got her in a lot of trouble when she tried to lie about stealing." There was no scolding or scorning in his voice, just amusement.

Akiko smiled suddenly, happy that she had a bit of her mother in her. Before Mary could speak for her, she questioned, "You knew my mother? About her? What was she like? How did she die? Who was her husband?" From listening in on the Bride's conversations, she figured that a woman with a child _had _to be married…otherwise she'd be an outcast, called nasty names.

Mary winced and watched the old man, nervous of his reply. Instead of snapping like she thought he'd do, he chuckled softly. "Yes…come in, the warm air from the fire is escaping." Akiko nodded eagerly and nearly ran inside.

When they were all situated, the elder smiled at the girl. He could obviously sense her anticipation for he replied quickly, "I knew your mother from the stories and crimes she told and did. She was a gentle lady but rebellious. Sadly…she was shunned from most of the village because she did not have a husband. So during her nine month wait, she stayed with me. She had sworn to go straight and never to commit a crime again. Rose was being truthful for her sneers and snaps turned into lady-like replies. Even her boy clothing changed into dresses."

Akiko was hanging off his every word, leaning off the edge of her chair. "How did she die?" The man's face turned to stone and sorrow.

His reply, unlike last time, was slow. "Well…On the week before you were due…she traveled the forest. Though she promised to be more like a lady and never commit sins…the forest was her passion. I could not nor did I want to stop her from it. It was like her sanctuary.  
"A week before your birth was _supposed_ to happen, she disappeared for several hours. When she returned, she was bleeding. On her round stomach was a claw scratch and on her neck as well. Although she refused to tell me what had scratched her…I knew it was a werewolf. The reason why I knew it…is because werewolves used to hang around here just before Dracula feasted. I ran off to get a doctor before the vampires attacked but…when I came back…she was dead. She lay on the ground, dead and bloodless. It was obvious that the vampires had been there. No one in the village knew what happened to her child, what happened to you. Although I suspected you were dead at first, I knew better…Your mother loved her unborn child very much. I assumed she managed to get you to safety.

"Several years later, Miss Mary comes along and asks about Rose. She told me you were with the vampire Dracula. I knew that sooner or later…" He shook his finger in an arrogant way, "That you would return. I knew it. And here you are…"

* * *

Okay, I'm cutting off here because that was a LONG chapter and I'm tired. I'll update in a few days. Next chapter: Akiko ponders over this and stays at the grave for a bit. When she arrives at the castle, Van Helsing is there as well. 


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter we get to see WHY Akiko starts into her werewolf transformation at stressful times and then stops. We get to see the rest of her past, including her mother's sins and all! YAY! I've been dying to write this for weeks! And yay, my reviews are over triple digits!

* * *

She sat there in silence, pondering over what the elder man had just said. For years she had wished to find out about her mother. For years she desired knowledge of her blood and finally…she found it. Of course it would be natural for her to be a little shocked.

If it wasn't for Mary who took her, she wouldn't have known. If it wasn't for the Brides who carried her here, she wouldn't have questioned Mary. If it wasn't for Dracula who sent the Brides after her, she wouldn't have realized this small village lived. If it wasn't for Van Helsing who made her stay till her master worried…

Van Helsing…

Her mind whispered his name, her heart skipping a beat.

The elder told her that he did not know who the father was but he knew everything in this village. Perhaps…well, actually this was the only way it made sense…perhaps a stranger was drifting through and found his way into her mother's bed. But that would mean that it could be anyone!

Her mother, after all, seemed to be an expert thief and a professional sinner. She stole things so perhaps she slept with a man to get something without getting in trouble. No, from what the old man said, she wasn't that virtue less. Her mother was a thief though…That made her grin, somewhat proud.

And apparently Akiko was just like Rose, for she wanted to and dressed in a boyish way. Although Akiko did not commit crimes, she acted like a boy at times with her sneers and snaps at certain peoples (Brides) and hardly wore dresses unless being forced to.

Van Helsing…There was something about her that made her grin. It wasn't the same emotion and feeling she felt with Dracula, not the same kind of shudder that past through her spine when she thought of her master. But it was somewhat similar. It was love.

Love how, though? Here was a complete stranger she had to spy on and 'saved' from the Brides. She barely knew the man and yet there was something so strangely and strongly familiar about him.

Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind for a moment before these thoughts gave her a headache. Immediately she could smell the very faint, almost invisible, scent of the herbal cinnamon tea that was boiling. She heard the steady slow beating of Mary & the old man's hearts. She could fell a shiver pass her spine and as quick as lightning, she opened her eyes and looked around.

It was about to happen again. It would happen again if she stayed that silent, that lost in emotion and thought. Her body would attempt to turn into a werewolf…She shivered in fear.

"You said…a werewolf scratched her. Well…Since she was dying slowly…would that not…I mean, would the…" She had a difficult time thinking of the right word, "Would the 'poison' from the werewolf spread not only through her remaining blood but to her unborn child as well?"

The elder man and Mary stared at her as if she were slowly changing already. Of course she wasn't but the looks they gave her, the vivid emotions on their faces made her wince. It felt as though they were judging her, sizing her up.

"…Have you changed yet, girl?" The Elder Man's voice was not harsh. In fact, it was as gentle as a fluffy sheep. But it was the way it was said that made her wince as though she were struck.

Tilting her head down, she whispered softly, "…Sort of. Twice now I have turned ever so slightly; my senses sharpened and my appearance turned scary. But when I'm about to complete my…transformation, I faint. I pass out and don't awake for several hours."

Mary the maid looked anxious, holding her cup of tea to where it could break at any moment. Her knuckles were white…with what though? Fear of being near a werewolf child? Excited for hearing an explanation? Angry for not seeing the signs earlier? Or all three…?

The Elder looked considerate, lost in thought. His hand was on his chin, stroking ever so slightly. His eyes were half closed as if glaring down at her. His head was tilted upwards a little.

"Hmm…Perhaps…since the werewolf did not scratch or bite you directly, you cannot change completely. However…" His voice, once gentle and soft, turned hard and cold.

"However…Since it harmed your mother for whatever reason…maybe it turned you half werewolf. You were born merely hours after the scratch so it wouldn't have affected you that much. The blood that carried the 'poison' through your mothers veins were quickly falling, losing. The little blood that reached you seemed to change you enough to where…for whatever reason…you start to turn. And for whatever reason, you pass out before you can complete it.

"Perhaps it is not physical disability but something psychological, something emotional that is keeping you from succeeding. Maybe you love someone to where you wouldn't want them to see you as a werewolf. Or perhaps you just haven't had the desire, the need to change just yet."

Akiko sat there with her huge red eyes reflecting the fire light. It took a few moments to soak this in, to allow this information to really register in her mind. It made sense, however.

"Autumn, we must leave! Dracula will be searching for you and I do not like the idea of him responding to our discovery. Please, hurry!" Mary said while standing. She gave a respectful bow to the old man and Akiko copied messy.

"Thank you, really." Akiko managed to say with gratitude before being dragged away from the village.

* * *

Okay, sorry but I need to stop there. I have a huge report due tomorrow and I didn't even bother starting since I worked on this lol. Next chapter: Dracula's thoughts & a bit of the past memories with Akiko and such. Van Helsing coming. And Akiko's thoughts about her "desire and need to transform." Review! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Two words: School sucks.**

**A/N Note: **For some reason I tried uploading this on the 11th but it wouldn't let me. Anyone else have problems like that?

* * *

"When did I have such…strong….feelings about her?" Dracula whispered to himself and the walls around him. The girl he spoke of was none other than Akiko. Akiko, the Fall girl with sun setting eyes and blood hair.

He paced back and forth on the cold tile floor, hating how his space was limited. Walking on the wall and eventually on the ceiling, he felt his nerves cease a little as he traveled around the whole room.

That always scared Akiko; waking up to see him standing just above her. Once or twice she'd fall into a deep thought like trance, giving him the perfect opportunity to scare the hell out of her. Sadly it didn't go according to plan.

She had been sitting on the bay window, resting her forehead against the cold window. Who knew what was going through her mind; her eyes showed that she was in a daydream though. He often wondered what she thought of when she was like this. He snuck up behind her on the ceiling, whispering her name.

When she didn't turn, he stepped forward and grabbed her neck lightly. She jumped nearly a foot in the air and turned her fist accidentally connecting with his forehead. He stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground and glared as she pathetically tried (and failed) to hide her laugh.

There was a smile on his face from such a memory. Jumping with ease from the ceiling to the ground, he walked to the window and stared out. It had been several hours since she passed out, looking like a…werewolf. Like an animal that could kill Dracula with a claw of the hand…paw.

He should have killed her as soon as her eyes fluttered closed…but he didn't. Instead, he caught her before she hit the ground and stared into her face which slowly turned normal. Instead of feeling hatred and fear…he felt concern and worry.

Dare he even go as far as to say love?

The way she had shouted at him…it made him cringe inside with rage and curiousity. That was the first time ever she dared to use such a tone, especially with her master. And just imagine the shock of turning to find a monster!

No…not a monster…a child. A girl named Akiko.

* * *

Sorry but I'm tired and busy so I had to post a small chapter. Next chapter: More of the past memories with Akiko and Dracula. And Akiko's thoughts about her "desire and need to transform." Review! 


	21. Chapter 21

Dracula found himself sitting in his chair just before the fireplace. There was no other chair near by, nor in this room. Why? Because Akiko never liked to sit still, especially on a fluffy chair. She claimed that the cold floor felt like nothing when the fire was roaring, when the heat touched her skin and warmed her up.

He smiled weakly at the memory of the fight. It wasn't really a fight, more so of an argument. A playful argument.

"Akiko, I will not tell you again; sit in the chair." Dracula ordered the ten year old, watching her snort.

She crossed her arms under her chest and stomped her foot. "I don't like it! It looks like a furry monster! It looks like it will eat me!" The chair he had recently got from a village (without killing anyone, shocking enough) was almost as tall as him and a tad torn up. The red velvety seat cushion looked huge and…

Okay, so maybe it did look like a monster.

The arms of it were had gold buttons that looked like eyes.

Sighing, Dracula smiled and sat in his own chair. "Alright girl, sit with me then."

She looked up with huge eyes, surprised and shocked. For a second, he wondered faintly if he had asked her if he could turn her into one of his kind.

…He hadn't…had he?

"Sit with you? You mean…on your lap?" There was a definite blush on her surprised face. "I-It's alright Master, I can just…sit on the floor. With its coldness, the fire will warm me up. It's like a balance!"

Dracula stared at her with his hypnotic piercing eyes for several long moments. "If you wish, girl. Just remember, you're welcome to sit on my lap if you grow too cold." Immediately the nervous surprised look on her face turned into a foolish grin that only an innocent child could give.

In the end, she ended up falling asleep on his lap.

Dracula smiled a very toothy grin at the memory. Such innocent and frail beauty…He had cared for her then. He cared deeply for her back then and hadn't even realized it.

* * *

Akiko jogged to keep up behind Mary the maid. Faintly she wondered how the girl could run so fast for so long without getting sick or tired. Perhaps it was because of her job. After all, if a Bride of Dracula were to call for her across the castle, she'd have to sprint.

It felt like they were running for hours, were running in circles. Tree after tree after tree…it got tiresome after a while. Had it really taken this much time to walk to the village? Was this the path they walked when going to see the elder man?

"Mary! Where…" She couldn't finish her question for her foot got tangled in a bunch of dead vines. The red haired girl hit the ground with a loud groan, wincing at how she skid.

Immediately she felt someone help her up and nearly drag her to keep running. "Don't be clumsy now, child!" Mary exclaimed, a trace of panic and fear in her voice.

When they finally reached the castle, she felt basically exhausted. Never had she sprinted like that while jumping over so many tree branches that suspiciously jumped out of nowhere.

"When we get inside, lay in your room and I'll bring you some food. Don't tell anyone, especially Dracula, that you went to that village!" Mary whispered sharply, looking around to see if there was anyone listening.

Akiko nodded and jogged upstairs. She wanted to know about her father. She wanted someone to talk to about her mother. Mary had too many things on her own mind, so she couldn't burden her with her thoughts and wonders. If only Dracula knew…

* * *

The sound of a rapid heartbeat reached Dracula's ears as it passed the door to the living room, then upstairs. It grew faint as it went towards the East wing; Akiko's room. It had to be Akiko.

But what, he asked himself, made her panic and run with a rapid heartbeat? What scared her? Perhaps the Brides did something…

No.  
He could hear the maid's heartbeat faintly from the kitchen. They both had ecstatic heartbeats. But why?

Frowning, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He would find out one way or another.

* * *

Akiko sat in her bed, slowly calming down after the run. She wondered faintly what the elder man meant by 'desire and need to transform.' What did he mean? And how did he know all this?

She thought back on the times she almost transformed halfway…then fainted.

The first time was in the village of Van Helsing. She had walked in and looked around, wondering where exactly he was. There was a storm blowing in at that moment. It was just so…hypnotizing…so majestic. So intoxicating and wild! It made her blood boil!

Perhaps it was just her emotions that made her change. The 'wild' feeling that made her turn slightly. She loved storms and with one blowing in, the way the wind felt and the tension felt…

But Van Helsing grabbed her arm, making her faint and fail to transform.

The second time was when she yelled at Dracula. She had felt so much anger towards him! Not only did he have the nerve to fly into her window dead at night and nearly get in trouble, but he lied! He forced her to be brought home and while she flew with the Brides…she saw a village.

When she questioned him, he denied all and told her it 'wasn't any of her concern'. That was what pushed her over the edge. She had started to transform and probably would have succeeded if not for his voice.

She had been so mad at the time and wanted to hurt someone so bad, she would have tried to kill him. (A/N: She doesn't know werewolves is his weakness.)

But when he spoke up, when she heard his voice…she heard fear and surprise. Those were two things that were rarely if at all seen from the great Vlad Dracula. If it hadn't been for that, she would not have passed out.

She would have fought to the death.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Dracula found out the truth. He was so furious he threw the maid into the wall. Akiko's friend was unconscious and bleeding, but she would live.

If no vampire got to her that is.

Walking upstairs, he felt his blood boil and his fists clench with rage. His eyes were probably bloodshot. For a second, he felt his vampire side take over and he wanted nothing more to do than transform into his 'monstrous' side.

When he entered the last room in the East Wing, he saw Akiko in bed. She simply sat on top of the covers, her back against the pillows. Her head was turned slightly to the window.

Her sunset eyes had a distant look in them, as if she were thinking in a pensive mood. Her red orange hair was messy and smelt of leaves and fresh air. Her lips, her red luscious lips, were partly open. He felt the desire to kiss them grow stronger each moment.

"Akiko!" He snarled instead. She jumped nearly a foot off the bed, jumping off the side to stand.

"Master! Oh my, I didn't hear you come in…or knock. Is something the matter, Dracula?" Her voice was shaky. It wasn't with fear, only curiosity and awareness. What had she been thinking before?

His rage overtook his common sense and he snapped, "You went to the village, didn't you?!"

Akiko's face fell. "N-No Master, I…"

The vampire lord suddenly grabbed her neck and shoved her on the bed. She made a soft choking noise as she grabbed his wrist, her eyes huge with fear. Her heartbeat grew rapid and her blood pumped quicker.

"Don't…lie…to me." He hissed out loudly, unaware of their position. To be blunt, he was basically laying on her.

She choked out, "I-I'm sorry Vlad, please. I wanted to know about…about my mother. I know why I transform into…"

There was suddenly a loud bang. Both of them sensed the presence. Their eyes turned toward the door as the Brides shrieks filled the air.

Van Helsing had arrived.

* * *

Next chapter: Van Helsing, Akiko's transofmation, & Dracula's love. Review! 


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the long wait; had to take care of stuff in school before vacation. Yay, I'm free though! I saw Sweeney Todd the other night and OMFG Alan Rickman can sing! Smexy son of a bitch! Lol.

_

* * *

Van Helsing had just arrived_. 

The red head looked over towards the doorway. Her master's grip on her neck, his bruising merciless grip, turned into jello compared to what she felt right now. Something inside her bubbled up; relief and hope as well as fear and worry.

He was here with Anna no doubt, so what now? Did they have a plan? Or did they just hope to storm in and kill until they found her? If that was their plan, if it was considered one at all, they'd regret coming.

It was difficult to kill a vampire unless you had the right…equipment. For example; crosses ad garlic only held them off for so long. If you wanted them dead, then you'd have to get holy water and probably shoot them somehow, make the holy water get in their empty blood veins.

But Van Helsing was a hunter; surely he knew this. If he didn't, by some odd chance, then Anna would know it. No…Akiko frowned inwardly at the obvious knowledge that she only knew how to defeat the Brides, not Dracula.

But she didn't want Dracula dead!

The creature whose grip on her neck felt his rage disappear quite quickly and be replaced with smugness, with a victory not won…yet. He let go of his ward's neck before gracefully standing up. His eyes stared holes through the closed door; he could see how Van Helsing and Anna were fighting.

Desperate.

Desperate to win back Akiko.

It was an action in vain, he thought to himself. No one, man or woman, would take his Akiko. He'd fight to the death if he needed to. Without noticing the girl sitting up on the bed, gasping for air, he slowly walked towards the door.

"No one will take my Akiko…" His voice was soft, a fact whispered without thought of who was near by. It was as though he were a zombie instead of a vampire, for he walked outside without a care, without telling the girl anything.

Akiko sat there on her soft bed. There would be a bruise on her neck by the morrow, a big black and blue one in shape of a hand. She did not feel anger, resentment, or fear towards her master, especially after what he just muttered. Her hair covered half her face as she looked down, replaying that memory twice in her mind.

She felt loved.

* * *

Van Helsing looked at Anna as they burst through the doors. The shrieks of the women married to Dracula were horrible, making him wince and cringe inside. How he managed to put up with their crackling and screams, he'd never know.

"Where do you think she is?" Anna question got his head out of the clouds.

Glancing at the corset wearing woman, he hesitated. "I…I don't know." He closed his eyes and, oddly enough, felt something. It was like a tugging, sort of. It was something he had never felt or experienced before.

Yes, he was a hunter but he used his common sense and instinct…not emotion. Not when hunting, at least. The tugging he felt was from his heart, something inside him telling him to go to the East Wing.

"She's in the East Wing…come on!" He cried out finally, watching Anna kill Aleera.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed the swarm of vampires attacking. There was something that told him where the girl was. This made him hesitate in his steps up the long flight of stairs, making Anna nearly crash into him.

Why did this girl mean so much to him? Why did this teenage girl with abnormal blood red eyes make him want to rescue her? She was just a girl who lived secluded in the middle of the dangerous forest. One who, might I add, saved him from the Brides.

That was suspicious too.

How was it that she came in at the precise moment and fought the Bride away? Sure she was strong but a woman who lived thousands of years would be stronger than a fourteen year old. In the back of his mind, he wondered…was it a set up? Is this all a set up?

His heart said no while his mind said yes.

There was something about her that made him shiver, something familiar. That familiarity was what made him desire to rescue her so much, that made him determined. It was not the hair…although pretty. There was something that sparkled in her sun setting eyes, something that got his attention and interest.

It was her nose and her grin…both seemed so familiar. So very…unique. They were so unique that they could only belong to one person and their offspring. But this made Van Helsing frown, his brows stitched together.

The name 'Rose' came to mind when he thought about Akiko's grin. Perhaps…Just perhaps, she was her…

"Van Helsing…How nice of you to come. This saves me energy and time from tracking both you and Anna down. Tell me, though, what made you want to hurry to your deaths?" Dracula's voice was booming quite loudly through the vast castle.

Both adults looked up and around the stairs they stood on, wondering where he stood. It took only mere minutes for them to realize that he was on the ceiling. This made Van Helsing smirk in a sickening way, a smug sense.

"Anna…go find Akiko in the East Wing…I'll deal with the vampire." His voice was soft, urging the woman to go quickly.

As soon as she ran off, he smiled, "Dracula…I'm going to take the girl whether you like it or not. She doesn't deserve to live with a monster, she deserves better."

This made Vlad's laugh echo loud and strong. "You really think I'm forcing her to stay? That she's here against her will? Oh, Gabriel…how wrong you are. She's mine, do you hear? She's mine because she likes living here. She's _been_ living here since she was a babe."

The very thought of Van Helsing taking away his Akiko…it made his vision go red. His anger boiled over and he fought to keep from changing and simply killing the man.

He went on, "Why do you think she rescued you in time from my delightful brides, hm? If it had been any other child defending you, they would have been dead within a moment, their blood drained as well as their life! I ordered my Akiko to spy on you and befriend you, to tell me your secrets and weaknesses. She obeys me because I'm the only one she's known for her entire life!" His voice boomed through out the whole castle.

Van Helsing showed some shock at how he just confessed all that. He did not feel rage towards the teenager though. He felt nothing. Instead of crumbling like Dracula thought he would, he just smiled slowly, the rim of his hat covering his eyes.

"…So she's been without love her entire life then?"

* * *

(A/N: This happens just before Dracula starts shouting all that.)

Akiko sat there, her eyes huge and staring at the ground. A rat scurried by and, just before going under her feet and bed, glanced up with a curious squeak. She watched it run off, wondering what was happening downstairs.

She couldn't help but repeat the words her master spoke to herself. "No one will take my Akiko…" She felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly. He really did care for her. No…not only care…maybe he loved…

"Akiko!" A familiar voice cried out just as the door was thrown open.

Looking over, she smiled, "Anna! Oh my, where…where's Van Helsing? And Dracula?"

The woman grabbed her wrist and lightly tugged her along, too pumped on adrenaline to notice how the room suggested she lived there. They both ran outside and down a few stairs as she explained, "He's taking care of Dracula. Don't worry, Akiko, you're safe."

The thought of Van Helsing 'taking care' of Dracula made Akiko want to faint. He couldn't kill Dracula! No one had so far, so he couldn't…right? She pulled away and whispered sharply, unaware of how close the other two were, "He won't be able to kill my master."

Anna stared, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Your…master?"

Suddenly they heard Dracula's voice ring out loudly through the halls.

"Why do you think she rescued you in time from my delightful brides, hm? If it had been any other child defending you, they would have been dead within a moment, their blood drained as well as their life! I ordered my Akiko to spy on you and befriend you, to tell me your secrets and weaknesses. She obeys me because I'm the only one she's known for her entire life!"

Anna and Akiko simply gaped as they scooted towards the hallway entrance where the two men were. Both were shocked at how he just blurted that all out. But Anna and Akiko had no time to point fingers, for Van Helsing's next words shocked both.

"…So she's been without love her entire life then?"

* * *

Next chapter: Van Helsing and Dracula's fight, Akiko's interference and her mother is mentioned by Van Helsing! Review! 


	23. Chapter 23

We're close to the end!

_

* * *

"…So she's been without love her entire life then?"_

Akiko felt her breath get caught in her throat. Her eyes widened as her ears burned to hear such a cruel, cruel thing. She stood next to Anna, who was equally shocked to hear that Akiko was just a spy, a girl working for a vampire.

In both human adults' minds, however, they wondered the same few questions. First off, where did Dracula get the girl? Why did he take care of her? Why hadn't he killed her or turned her yet? And if Van Helsing's question struck a true chord, why did the vampire seem so keen on keeping Akiko?

Anna stood there, the past few weeks going past her mind quickly. Slowly, it began to make sense, like pieces of a puzzle coming together. It explained why Akiko never let them go visit her 'house in the forest'. It explained why she knew hardly a thing about her family.

Akiko glanced sideways at the woman who loved Van Helsing. Was she upset? Angry? Would she try to kill her? Use her as a hostage, perhaps? As leverage?

Van Helsing's words echoed cold in the vampire's and Akiko's mind. Yes it was true that vampires felt no emotions, or at least that's what the rumors were whispered. They might have been true several years ago, but now they weren't. Although Dracula himself had a very difficult time showing and knowing love, he knew for a fact that he loved the ward he took care of.

"That's a lie…" All heads snapped towards the teenager's direction. The fourteen year old hesitated, her mouth partly open.

For a moment, Akiko didn't even realize she had voiced her thought. A strand of her dark red hair covered one of her orange-ish eyes. Her pale skin turned even more pale, if remotely possible, from fear. Her red lips were parted into a frown.

With the moonlight shining through the broken window, shining on her, she looked like an angel. A fallen angel…

"That's a lie…" She repeated softly, referring to Van Helsing's accusation of no love in her life. "He has been kind to me…he has…he has shown that he cares." What in the world was she saying? She wasn't able to even think enough to form a decent sentence!

"But no love…" Van Helsing whispered, staring into her eyes.

Akiko stood there, hesitating, trying to think. Dracula simply watched her, falling off the ceiling and landing on his feet. He'd hang from the ceiling when he was fighting the hunter. To be honest, he was a little curious of what she'd say as well.

She inhaled shakily and stared at the floor for a long time. When she brought her eyes up to her master, she found the strength to speak. "Vlad…loves me…He cares. If he did not love me, he would not be worried about my absence when I roomed with you, Van Helsing. If he did not love me, he would not have given me shelter and freedom to roam the castle. If he did not love me, he would not have trained me to fight, to defend for myself."

It would seem that the hunter had an argument ready for this. "He worried about your absence because he needed information about me. He gave you shelter so you'd live long enough to spy on me. He gave you very little freedom to make you satisfied. He trained you to fight to defeat me and God knows who else."

Akiko's mouth dropped. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. How dare this man! But still…yes his words were cruel but…they seemed to be true depending on the light shown upon them. From the right angle, these cold words could be considered a fact.

"Akiko…" Dracula's voice interrupted her thoughts. Although she didn't realize it, her eyes had begun to water up. All three adults saw her ready to cry, so he did what he could to stop it; whispered her name.

It would be very difficult on his part to convince her of his love. So many people know vampires don't feel anything and Van Helsing was not helping at all. Remember too, dear readers, that he did not know how to show love so this task would be very difficult to complete.

"Akiko, my dear…I did all this because I wanted to. I hadn't the slightest idea this filthy hunter was searching for my head when I trained you to fight. When you were just a babe, I took you in not because of Van Helsing, but because…" Dracula started, but the last sentence was the biggest mistake he could say.

The red head interrupted him, her voice filled with venom and worry. "Why did you take me in? The elder in the village said my mother was bleeding when he left, and when he came back…she was dead and I was gone. So tell me Vlad, did you kill her? Why didn't you kill me?"

The silence in the air was tense. It was thick tension, the cold cruel yet frightening questions lingering. Actually, she hadn't much time to think over questions like this when she got back from the village. There had to be an answer to it but so far, she couldn't think of…

"Guilt."

Everyone now looked at the vampire who spoke an emotion just a second ago.

"I felt guilt. Your mother begged me to take you. She looked close to Death…she was covered in blood, more so than the normal amount in child bearing. She had claw marks on her stomach, child, so I took you to make sure nothing else got you."

Akiko stared and gaped, once again feeling tears in her eyes. Just as she readied herself to speak again, Van Helsing muttered something.

"What was that?" She turned to the man who, without her realizing, walked up two feet beside her.

Van Helsing inhaled slowly. He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so she could see his dark brown eyes under his torn up hat. There was something sparkling in his eyes, a sadness of sorts.

"You look just like Rose…" He whispered, using his other hand to lightly brush his thumb against her cheek. "You look like her…and you look like me. Your eyes…your…personality. That's why you looked so familiar to me the first time we met."

Akiko stared, her body in a state of shock. Tears were leaving her eyes quicker than she could realize and stop it. "You…you knew my mother? I mean…wait…" Her breathing quickened a little as she came to realize what he meant.

"You're my father."

Van Helsing looked as though he was resisting the urge to cry as well. But from what? Sorrow? Relief? Happiness? Worry?

"Yes…I have to be…It makes sense…" Suddenly Akiko threw her arms around the man's neck, hugging and clinging to him for dear life. Van Helsing was taken back but slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. They hugged for what felt like ages.

"My daughter…" His voice was soft and gentle.

Akiko said nothing but a soft reply, allowing her tears to fall rapidly. "Father…"

"Akiko…" Dracula's voice rang out.

She looked up, standing before her father as if to protect him. "Master, you can't harm my father." At Dracula's shocked face, she could sense the smugness on Van Helsing immediately.

"And father…you can't kill the man I love." Her voice was just above a mutter.

"He's not a man though…he's a creature!" Van Helsing exclaimed with a sneer.

Turning around and backing away so she stood between them, she gave a sad smile. "Then you can not kill the creature I love."

Before her father could interrupt, she continued, "You weren't there when mother was struck down by a werewolf. He was…he took me in even if it was simply because of guilt. Father, I love him and he loves me. I know you are enemies…I know you are good and he is evil but…"

Dracula suddenly laughed, really laughed. It was cold and creepy. "You believe Gabriel is good? Who do you think, dear girl, killed me so long ago?"

Akiko turned sharply to her newly discovered father. "…You killed him? You're the reason he struck a deal with the devil?"

Van Helsing hesitated, his hat showing his eyes now. "I don't…remember."

Dracula walked gracefully past his Autumn Angel, speaking with humor in his voice. "Surely you must remember stabbing me to death, Gabriel. Surely you must remember something. Am I really that unimportant? Then again, you just found out you have a daughter, so at least…"

"Stop it!" Akiko shouted, covering her ears with her hands. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She was sobbing beyond her control now. "Please! Father, how could you have killed him?! And Vlad…why did you not tell me about my mother?! Why?!"

Her eyes changed to a dark red, a black almost. The scars on her cheeks darkened as well, spreading bigger. Her hair grew longer and her nails did the same, growing sharper as well.

She was changing into a werewolf.

"Please! The man I love can not kill my only family! And my only family can not kill the only man I love!" Her voice was growling darker, deeper. She did not realize that she was growing fur on her pale skin.

Dracula backed away, near where Van Helsing stood.

It made sense to both Anna and the hunter now; his only weakness was werewolves.

"Akiko, calm down!" Dracula's voice shook ever so slightly. This time, however, Akiko could not stop her transformation. She heard his worry and fear, smelt it actually. But she could not stop.

Anna looked over at Van Helsing and shouted, "Take Dracula and hide for now! Dracula, where's the cure?"

"What cure?" He sneered at the woman as though she was a five year old asking why the sky was blue.

She sneered right back, refusing to bend over and take it. "The cure for werewolves! If one were to turn on you, you'd surely have a cure for it unless you wanted Death."

He stared at her for the longest moment, debating if he should tell her or not. They already knew his weakness, so why not? "In the dungeon, last room to the right." His voice was hoarse and sounded weak against the howl that echoed.

It was a howl of pain from Akiko.

"Van Helsing, hide him and hide yourself unless you wish your daughter to kill you or hate you." She shouted before she sprinted off. In other words, that meant that if Van Helsing let Dracula die, the man Akiko loved die, she'd hate him. If Van Helsing died because of her lack of control on her new form, she'd never forgive herself.

Without a moment's hesitation, both men ran up the stairs.

Akiko in her werewolf form followed. She had a difficult time using four legs to climb up the stairs, giving them an advantage. She looked more like a cub than a werewolf, actually.

They ran into her room, both closing the door with a slam. It was so odd how these two enemies worked together to help and avoid the one they loved. They'd ponder over this later, but first they needed to live through Akiko's new form.

It took merely minutes for Akiko to tear through the door with her new claws. They backed away towards the window. No father wants to harm their child, even to save their own life. And no man or creature would want to harm their loved one to save himself.

She growled at the both of them and snapped at them, ignoring the words they spoke. To her, it was all a blur of rage and sadness. Suddenly she tackled Dracula onto the bed, her teeth baring. She as just about to bite him when his words came back to her in her the depths of her mind. _"No one will take my Akiko…" _Possession...Love.

The werewolf stopped and pulled away, staring at him as he shakily sat up. Instead, she turned on Van Helsing and stepped closer. Her growl escaped her lips, echoing in the room. Dracula made no move to stop her, just sat there in shock.

A memory came back to Akiko.

"_I'm not sure if I have relatives…" Van Helsing answered emotionlessly._

"_Why not?" Akiko blinked._

_He stared at her for a long moment, "…I don't remember. But sometimes…I think I might."_

The werewolf shook her head, whimpering as she fought for control over herself. She couldn't harm the men who cared for her! But something inside her said it was okay, that she had the right to do so. But it was wrong.

Or was it?

A howl escaped Akiko as she felt something stab her in the side. She felt pain, felt darkness overtake her. The last thing she saw was Anna with tears in her eyes, scared. Dracula and Van Helsing moving closer, shouting something. Then nothing.

* * *

Last chapter: Akiko awakens and Van Helsing and Dracula have a long talk. Will they have a happy ending? Don't worry people, this story will be completed before Monday! 


	24. Chapter 24

First off, I just want to thank all my reviewers! I never thought I'd get over a 100 reviews on a Van Helsing fanfiction but yay! I always get so sappy when I'm finishing a story lol. This story has been updated a tad slow, yes, but I hope you all will find it worth the wait. By the way, I'm not bashing Anna in this chapter, just trying to fit her into the picture. Now without anymore rambling, here's the last chapter of _Such an Odd Child._

* * *

Dracula jumped up from his seat on the bed, rushing over to his fallen girl. Van Helsing moved away from the window and copied his actions, both leaning over her. Anna was shaking with tears streaming down her face, holding a needle like vial. Moments ago, it had been full of a purple greenish liquid; the cure.

Van Helsing yelled something along the lines of, "She looks like she's dying!"

Dracula grabbed Akiko's wrist, watching her change from her werewolf cub like transformation back to her normal self. Her eyes, those eyes that were as bright as the dim sun, were fading as she closed them.

"She was only half a werewolf because of her mother! She didn't need the whole thing!" He snarled slightly at Anna. He wasn't trying to be mean and he did not hate her, he was just much stressed at the moment. Sure his snarl turned into a growl, making both hunters be wary, but it was understandable. Anna couldn't have known anyway.

With a fang or two showing, Dracula picked up Akiko and placed her on the bed she laid on merely hours ago. The same bed he had scared her off of by storming in, questioning her with a growl about the village. The very same bed she lay on when he watched over her at night. When he studied her as she lay in a drunken unconscious state, thinking about how much she had changed over the years.

Van Helsing watched the vampire lord pick up his daughter and place her on her bed. It would take a while to get used to calling her 'his daughter'. He took advantage of this moment to glance around the room. There were pictures and paintings of various things, like scenery and people…mostly Dracula and her. There was no fire place but instead a bay window covered with red silk blankets. It was before a window as tall as the ceiling.

Anna glanced at the shot in her hands, shaking slightly. "I-I thought…" She whispered softly. Finally she spoke up louder, although it wasn't necessary. After all, Van Helsing was a hunter who had sharp hearing and Dracula was…well, he already had good hearing.

"I thought she was a full werewolf. I didn't know. Will she be okay?" Although she felt betrayed by the fourteen year old, she liked her enough to be willing to call her a friend.

Dracula was still trying to calm himself down but had enough sense to answer the guilt-filled woman. "She should be…might be." He looked over the girl for signs of oncoming Death. "Her breathing is alright…her heartbeat is rapid though. She now has a fever…get some ice water."

As he went on checking signs of illness, Van Helsing voiced a thought no father liked to speak of. "What happens if we can help her? What happens if she dies?"

The vampire looked up, a strand of silk black hair covering his sparkling eyes. Although the last question sounded stupid, he understood what he meant. Although enemies now, they were not always cruel to one another in the past…even if he didn't remember.

"If she survives the night without any abnormal transformations, she should be okay. We'll just need to worry about the fever and her heartbeat."

Anna interrupted, stepping closer to the bed to look over the unconscious Akiko. "What kind of 'abnormal transformations'?"

Dracula continued without any knowledge of being interrupted, "You'll know when and if you see them. As I was saying…We just need to worry about her fever."

The hat wearing hunter took off his hat, throwing it to the chair near by and knelt besides the bed. "And if the fever gets worse? Surely you have something to cure the cure!" There was desperation in his voice. That was understandable, however. After all, he just realized he had an offspring, something that loved him and cared for his existence. Something that, hopefully, could help him remember his past.

The black haired man, standing on the other side of the bed, looked over the pale sweating Akiko for a long moment. There was no cure for the cure simply because he never saw the need to make one. If a werewolf turned on him, he'd inject the vile creature with the cure and kill him. If he had anticipated Akiko…Well, no one can anticipate love.

"If she grows near Death…" Dracula said softly, knowing the hunter wouldn't like it one bit of what his next words were. "To keep her living in a way…I could turn her into one of my kind."

Without warning he felt himself being shoved into a nearby stone wall. Dracula could hear the growl in Van Helsing's voice, could hear his heartbeat speed up with rage. "Never! She won't be turned into filth like you!" While he had to admit that the hunter surprised him, he found this amusing since he predicted such a reaction.

Deciding to taunt him a bit, the vampire smirked, "But she's lived with 'filth' all her life…Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't around so you wouldn't know. She's in love with 'filth' as well."

Just as the hunter readied himself to shout something, Anna's voice interrupted them, "Will you two fools shut up for a moment?! Akiko's muttering something in her sleep, I think she's either dreaming or hallucinating or something." Both men walked over to her in merely seconds.

Akiko was not muttering anything; she just lay there breathing heavily.

Anna stood up on the other side of the bed, her hands on her corset covered hips. "I apologizing for having to lie and give you both a fright, but this just proved me right. Both of you care and love her so talk out, calmly, what your plans of actions are. When she awakens and when, not if, she gets better, she'll want to be with the man she loves but she'll want to have her family in her life too. Talk about it like gentlemen, if not for Akiko's sake then your own. You could very well lose her over a grudge and rage you felt against the other."

With that shocking speech and scorning, she turned on her heels and left to get more ice water.

"What a lady…" Van Helsing muttered, watching in shock as she left.

Dracula couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, slightly amused at how the hunter acted. "Well then…I guess we should talk." He spoke softly, sitting on the other side of the bed.

Van Helsing nodded, sitting on the bed as well. "…You said I killed you…Why?"

The black haired man looked up with a soft, sorrowful smile. "I don't know. You did kill me though, Gabriel. For Akiko only, I'm willing to forgive and forget…although it appears you did the last part of the both of us."

Van Helsing sneered, restraining himself. "I want to be in my daughter's life, Dracula."

"I couldn't agree more. She needs some family in her life, after all the betrayal I've given her. Giving her so much grief and loneliness."

It was silent once more.

Both understood what he meant; how he failed to tell her he was a creature of the night…how he failed to tell her about her mother. She would easily forgive him, but that didn't mean he forgave himself so easily and quick.

"However, I wish to be in her life as well." He finished his late thought.

"So how are we going to do this?" Van Helsing mumbled mostly to himself.

Several moments passed until the vampire answered, "Share the castle, call truce…Anna would make a great mother figure to Akiko." Van Helsing was just ready to agree when his face went red. Inwardly, Dracula chuckled. This would be an interesting night.

* * *

She could hear her name being whispered. Her body felt light as a feather as she floated through out the darkness but her heart felt as heavy as a stone. Even when unconscious, she was debating something mentally and emotionally.

The voice she heard whisper her name sounded female. Looking around, she saw nothing but darkness. It was hot though, extremely hot. The temperature was so high that she had a difficult time breathing.

Where was she?

Finally she felt a familiar presence behind her…and yet, this presence was one she never felt before. Turning around, she couldn't help but stare. Her eyes widened and she felt her breath get stuck in her throat.

Before her stood an angel like woman. Her hair was as yellow as gold, her skin pale yet glowing. Her eyes were a dark blue, like the ocean. Her nose was sharp and slightly big, but it only added to her beauty. Her smile distracted anyone's view from her nose anyway, for it was brightening and light and full of joy.

It was Akiko's smile.

"Who…are you?" She questioned softly, wondering if she was dead. Was she in Hell? That would explain the high temperature.

The woman chuckled softly, placing a cool palm on Akiko's cheek. "I'm Rose…I'm your mother."

"Mother?" She whispered, distracted by the cold hand.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Akiko. I only wish I could see your father…Speaking of…how is he? Still forgetful of his past? Well, no matter, it'll come back to him soon. Akiko…My baby…I'm so sorry for getting you into all this. And yet, I'm not. If I hadn't begged that demon vampire to take you, you would have never found love. Or Van Helsing, for that matter. I had just gotten so restless, locked away in that hut. I loved it, yes, but even the most beautiful palace can seem like a prison…you'd know, wouldn't you?

"I've been watching over you ever since those Brides took you in. The cure Anna gave you was a bit overdosed…it will kill you. However…" She stopped to hear her daughter gasp. "However…I will help you. I will heal you, my child, just like any other mother would. Tell your father…" She whispered softly in her ear, making the red hair teen smile.

The glowing around Rose became brighter, her smile sad. She cupped her daughter's face in her hands and looked into her red eyes. "…Such an odd child…" She smiled weakly.

* * *

It was morning, the sun was just showing. It was impossible to tell, however, thanks to the shades over the window. Dracula watched Van Helsing fight to stay awake. Earlier he found it funny, but now he himself grew tired.

"Vlad? Father?" A weak voice whispered in between them.

Their eyes widened as they stared at each other, quickly looking down at the well awake Akiko. It was a blur of hugs, kisses, words of comfort, and affection. Several hours passed as they spoke of their agreement, of their future plans.

"Gabriel and his soon-to-be-wife Anna may stay here with us." Dracula announced, smirking as both hunter's glanced away. Akiko snickered as well, clinging onto her master.

"Come, we'll talk more about that. Dracula…I leave her in your care for a while…at least until I'm finished with the um…future plans with Anna." Van Helsing smiled at both of them. Yes he was still uncomfortable about leaving a dangerous creature with his daughter, but she was a hunter. And hunters, he learned, had a sixth sense for danger ahead.

Just before he walked out of the door, Akiko pulled away from her master and ran over to him. "Father!" She exclaimed, "Wait! When I was near Death…I saw…I saw mother."

"What?" He spun around, staring at the smiling teen.

"I saw her. She looked beautiful, Father, simply beautiful! She told me to tell you…Your past is your past, you can't change it. Your future is to far ahead, so don't worry about it. Your present is current, so make do with what you can."

As Van Helsing hugged his daughter tight, he glanced over at the vampire.

Such an odd child, with such an odd love, with such an odd family.

In the castle now lived a creature of the night, an autumn angel, a hunter of evil, and the hunter's wife.

* * *

The end!

I'm thinking for a sequel, I could show the problems going on there as Akiko grows up. And her kids! Gasp! If I do, however, it won't be for a month or so. Or maybe sooner, who knows! Lol. Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
